The Best Jeannie
by mat528
Summary: Look inside for the summary. An Alternate Universes story.
1. Chapter 1

THE BEST JEANNIE…

**A/N: This story is taken from the second season episode "There Goes the Best Jeannie I ever Had", where Jeannie could be returned to Hadji by Tony if Tony wanted her to be on Hadji's birthday. **

**I wanted to play around with that a little, since in the ep. Jeannie turns the clocks back so that by midnight, she is still around. My question is: supposed she **_**didn't**_** turn the clocks back, and she **_**did**_** return to Hadji by the time Tony arrived back from the dinner date he has in the episode. What happens then?**

**As always, the usual disclaimers apply that I don't own any publicly recognizable characters or dialogue (I'm just playing with them), and I am making no profit from this.**

CHAPTER ONE

Tony Nelson had a very melancholy face as he contemplated the minutes…no, seconds, which rolled by. Beside him sat his best friend, Major Roger Healey. Roger looked at his friend, knowing why he was depressed, but wondering why, if Tony really felt the way he did, his friend didn't run right home and do something about it. Roger didn't voice his opinion; he knew Tony wouldn't take kindly to it, but if he had Jeannie, he sure as heck wouldn't send her back to Hadji. He'd find a way to keep her busy 24-7, without the possibility of any court martial.

"I must have been out of my mind!" Tony was saying. "I can't go on without her!"

Roger snapped back to reality, his dream of Jeannie blinking up a villa in Italy with at least 50 gorgeous servants, (all female, of course,) forgotten. "You mean, you changed your mind?" Roger asked, secretly glad that Tony had come to his senses.

Beside Tony, Miss Galaxy, or Anne Devereaux as she was known to her friends, was saying in a somewhat frustrated tone, "I wish I knew what everyone was _talking _about!" She then decided that maybe, if Tony was in some real trouble, she could come to his aid somehow.

"Tony, if you're having a problem, perhaps _I _could help you with it," she offered. Tony was oblivious to her suggestion as he asked the waiter for the time. When the waiter rattled it off and Tony realized that it was way past midnight, he let the hot saki roll off of his tongue in the usually warm and friendly Japanese restaurant he and Roger were in. The chill he felt and the overwhelming guilt at having sent his genie away gave him the worst pain in the pit of his stomach.

"I'm sorry, Anne," Tony apologized. "I have to go…" He ran out of the Tokyo House, leaving a bewildered Miss Galaxy and Miss Atom Bomb in his wake. Anne and her friend Jacqueline turned to Roger, who hoped Tony would be all right.

"Roger, what is going on?" Jacqueline wanted to know.

"Well, um, Tony remembered a very urgent appointment. I guess the excitement of going out with us made it slip his mind," Roger said, staring after the direction his friend had taken.

"What appointment?" Anne asked, her beautifully sculptured eyebrows curving suspiciously.

"Well, let's just say, if he doesn't take care of it right away, a certain career boosting thing he's got going for him could vanish in smoke," Roger answered cryptically, muttering, "if it hasn't already." He didn't look at the two women but offered up a prayer instead that everything would be okay.

XXXXXXXXX

Tony ran inside the house, breathless. "Jeannie!!" He cried. "Jeannie!" He saw the bottle on the table and breathed a sigh of relief. He lifted the almost sacred object to his eye, expecting to see the harem looking furniture in all of its pink and purple hues, along with the jeweled walls that were Jeannie.

But he saw nothing. Nothing but a very dark space. He let the bottle slip to the floor, and sank down along with it. It was too late. His Jeannie had gone.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

CHAPTER TWO

**A/N: I took a tale from the Arabian nights and inserted it here in this chapter for some of the characters. I don't own those tales. I am just borrowing them. Also, this story is more dramatic than comical, as you might notice. Anyway, on with the plot!**

In a palace in ancient Baghdad, Jeannie sat across from Hadji, materializing the Turkish Kawa coffee he loved so much. As she offered him some sugar, she tried to hold back the tears that threatened.

"What is wrong, my dove?" the Master of All the Genies wanted to know.

Jeannie started crying more now, her hurt at Tony's rejection of her consuming her usually exuberant self.

"Ahh, I know," Hadji guessed, tugging on his beard. "It is that mortal of yours, isn't it?" He materialized some English tea, offering some to Jeannie, but she declined.

"I should forget all about him if I were you," Hadji declared. "If he is dissatisfied with all of the treasures and riches you gave him, then…"

"But I _didn't _give him treasures and riches," Jeannie protested, sniffling. She conjured up a handkerchief and blew her nose with it. "He didn't want anything," she told Hadji.

Hadji frowned, repeating, "Didn't want _anything?" _When Jeannie shook her head, the Genie Master said in a disdainful tone, "Then you are well rid of him, in that it is quite obvious that he is a _stupid _mortal!"

Jeannie shot to her feet, crying in Tony's defense, "He is _not! _He is the greatest Master I have ever known!"

Hadji looked closely at his favorite pupil. He loved her just as much as her father did, and upon closer inspection, he finally began to see what made her so upset. He had wrongfully concluded that she was upset because she felt she had done poorly for her Master. But if what she said was true, and she really tried to do well for him, but he rejected all that she did…well, her reaction wasn't one of a girl who had made a mistake with her magic; her reaction was more like a lover who had been spurned and was hurting but trying to hide it.

Although he didn't understand why she had fallen for this mortal, he wanted to please her, his favorite dove, the daughter he had never had. To that end, he thought, maybe Jeannie could serve another master, one who would appreciate her talents. She could then forget this human and have a man who respected her.

"Perhaps you could serve another," Hadji said. "Someone right here in Baghdad."

"I could not do that," Jeannie protested.

"But, my turtle dove," Hadji prompted, "you would not want to be feeling sorry for yourself. In that, he would win, wouldn't he?"

Jeannie pondered the Genie Master's words, then she nodded, realizing that he was right. If she wallowed in depression, then she was giving her former Master the upper hand. Whatever else, she would not allow him that satisfaction. She had existed for 2000 years without him, after all; she could exist for another 2000 years without Major Anthony Nelson cluttering up her life. The more she thought about it, the more she told herself she was doing the right thing. It wasn't like he loved her. He never even appreciated the slightest things she did to help him. He was always trying to get rid of her, always putting her thoughts and feelings to the side, and she deserved a master who would at least acknowledge her trying to help. Yes, she decided, she could and would forget him, and she would be happy, starting this moment.

Her mind was decided at least. She prayed that her heart would catch up soon.

XXXXXXXX

Tony came into work the next morning with circles under his eyes. Roger entered Tony's office almost as soon as Tony walked in. Major Healey swaggered like someone who didn't have a worry in the world.

"Well howdy, best friend!" Roger greeted, then the astronaut did a double take when he saw Tony's face and haggard appearance.

"You don't look so good," the girl chasing astronaut pronounced. "Maybe you should see Doctor Bellows."

Tony rubbed his eyes tiredly, yawning. "A session with Doctor Bellows is the _last _thing I need," he said. He then studied Roger, who had a "cat that ate the canary" expression.

"What are you so cheerful about?" Tony asked. Roger poured them both a cup of coffee, giving Tony two donuts from a nearby tray instead of one.

"Well, Jacqueline and I made another date, and I can't wait to see her tonight!" He said.

Tony turned over the donuts, muttering, "congratulations…".

Roger put down his coffee and donuts, saying, "have I got good news for you, too, buddy!"

"I'm all ears," Tony said, with about as much confidence as a mouse has facing an angry cat.

"Anne wants to see you again. She was very supportive, and she wants to help you with your problem," Roger said, "so I set up another date for eight tonight!"

Tony stared into space for a moment, saying, "I don't want to go."

"Hey, look, buddy boy," Roger replied with his usual effusiveness, "you have to start getting back on your horse again! I mean, I know you miss Jeannie, but you have to start dating! That's the only thing that will take your mind off of everything!"

Tony regarded his friend for a moment, then he smiled the ghost of a grin as he said, "You're right. You're _absolutely _right!"

"Besides," Roger continued, "you didn't want to see her again anyway, and she can't get you into any more trouble."

"Yeah, no more thinking up wild stories for Doctor Bellows," Tony told Roger.

"No more weird things in your house, garage, or here," Roger put in.

"No more pressure to get married," Tony said more quietly.

"No more turning girls into things when Jeannie gets in a jealous fit," Roger said, also more quietly.

"No more cooking for me, or cleaning the house, or…did you see the dress Jeannie had on the other day?" Tony asked, a dreamy expression in his eyes. He remembered Jeannie in a spectacular hot pink taffeta gown with glitter, her hourglass curves shown to perfection; her blonde hair shining in the light, and her eyes twinkling. He had been mad at her earlier that day for turning a date of his, Joyce, into a turtle. He had had trouble remembering his anger when she had blinked on the dress, however. Tony forced himself to not think about Jeannie when Roger said something.

"Sorry, Rog…what was that?" Tony asked.

"Snap out of it!" Roger instructed. "I said, 'no, I didn't see it'." Roger's cheerful expression suddenly left his eyes. He hoped Tony could forget Jeannie in time, but he was growing ever doubtful. He laid a hand on Tony's shoulder.

"I'll pick you up at 7:30, okay?" Roger asked, waiting for Tony's consent. Tony nodded absentmindedly; his mind was several million miles away.

XXXXXXXXX

Mahrouf could feel his heart beating frantically as he ran for his life from his pursuers. He could hardly believe the turns his life had taken recently. The former cobbler hid behind a wall, holding his breath, as the guards' footsteps receded. He waited patiently for a few more minutes, then he emerged, praising Allah for his good fortune.

Spying a hooded robe in a basket, he grabbed it and shielded his olive skin and dark eyes carefully. At the tender age of twenty, Mahrouf had finally gotten what he had secretly craved all his life: an adventure. He had lived in the tiny province of Madru, which was a town in the far south. His wife, Fatina, an ugly, foul tempered shrew, had abused him royally, going so far as to take him to court. By the mercy of Allah, he had escaped, and had also upon running as far as he could, met an old friend, Ali, on the way.

Ali had taken Mahrouf to his village on his horse, which thankfully was far away from the cobbler's wife. Ali was a very handsome, charismatic man, yet he had a very practical nature. He was, at age twenty six, tall and broad shouldered, and slightly lighter than Mahrouf. His deep, sepia eyes were expressive, and had melted many a female's heart. His hair was black, like Mahrouf's, but where the cobbler's hair was a little coarser, Ali's was straight and soft. He also had a clean shaven face rather than the traditional beard; he thought the beard made him look too severe, whereas his clean shaven, round face inspired trustworthiness. He had taken his friend immediately under his wing, and had taught Mahrouf the ins and outs of being a sheik: how to trade oxen and camels, how to manage gold and other gems, increasing one's profits by a substantial margin, and so on. Mahrouf had demonstrated the ability to grasp things at lightning speed, and began a new life as an "apprentice shiek" of sorts.

That was before things began to get out of hand. Mahrouf had begun to become greedy and impractical, and had used up most of Ali's finances and had angered most of the creditors. To add insult to injury, the Grand Vizier, Chief Advisor to the Sultan, had begun to suspect that although Ali had told everyone that Mahrouf had studied business affairs across the sea, this was not the real story. The Grand Vizier had taken it upon himself to find out the truth, and had even threatened Mahrouf at sword point. So, upon hearing his friend's story, Ali told him to run away until all of this could be straightened out. Mahrouf ran and ran some more and, having run afoul of some infidels who had stolen his good clothes and left him without the small sack of coins Ali had given him, sank down against a wall in an alley in despair. His knees propped up, he bowed his head between his arms, praying for some kind of deliverance, when he felt something brush his ankle.

He looked down and spied a purple bottle with flowers adorning it. Picking it up, he turned it round and round, looking for some sign of identification as to the owner. Surely someone must have lost it. He saw that it had a stopper in it. Seeing no sign of whose bottle it was, Mahrouf took the stopper out of the bottle, thinking that he could find something inside to indicate who the missing owner was.

His jaw hit the ground suddenly as pink smoke came out. He stood up suddenly, staring in terror as the smoke dissolved, and a beautiful blonde girl in a pink harem costume appeared.

"Hello, Master," she said in an almost musical voice. "How may I serve you?"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

CHAPTER THREE

**A/N: When we last left our characters, Hadji had given Jeannie to a new Master in Ancient Baghdad. Tony was feeling depressed about Jeannie's departure; however, both the Astronaut and his Former Genie have decided to go about their daily lives, determined to forget each other. Will that come to pass? Let's find out!**

"_Hello, Master," she said in a musical voice. "How may I serve you?"_

Mahrouf could hardly speak. He had prayed for delivery out of his predicament, but he had never expected this! Of course, he had heard stories of others claiming to have found genies, but he never thought in his most fantastic dreams that he would meet one, and such a beautiful one.

"I…" he said, and then he swallowed nervously. "Did you say you were my Genie?" He came closer, pinching himself to be sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Yes," Jeannie replied, adding, "my name is Jeannie."

"My name is Mahrouf," Mahrouf greeted, bowing. "May Allah bless you, for you are an answer to a prayer!"

"What is your first wish, oh Master?" Jeannie asked, all business now. Mahrouf stared at her, seeing that although she seemed content, her eyes looked sad, as if a great weight were upon her shoulders. He felt a twinge of sympathy for the magic girl, but he decided that it would be best if he didn't get involved.

"Do I receive only three wishes?" Mahrouf said, remembering the stories he had been told as a child.

"Oh, no, Master!" Jeannie assured him. "I am yours until you free me, or send me back to Hadji, or until someone else commands my bottle!"

"Hadji?" Mahrouf asked. "Who is he?"

"He is the Master of all the Genies," Jeannie replied. "He sent me here."

Mahrouf considered a moment. He had sometimes wanted a genie of his very own, especially when Fatima was very abusive to him. Now that he had one, though, and one who could grant an endless supply of wishes, he could not make up his mind. The former cobbler decided that it would probably be best to start with something small.

"I am very hungry," he said. "Could I have some melon, and something to drink?"

Jeannie blinked, and a honeydew melon appeared in one hand, along with a chalice of water in the other. Mahrouf bit into the ripe, succulent melon, rolling his eyes in appreciation. He drank the crystal clear, cool water and was doubly pleased.

"Thank you, Jeannie," he replied. "Will you join me?"

Jeannie blinked up her own melon and water, then ate and drank. When they had both finished, she blinked again, and everything disappeared. He smiled at her, and for the first time, Jeannie allowed herself a sliver of happiness. She grinned at him, glancing at his clothes. They were way too big for her new Master, she decided. Without waiting for his command, she blinked, and a new vest, a tall hat, and harem pants appeared on Mahrouf. He looked down in amazement, admiring the green jacket with swirls on it, and his pants. Jeannie had even given him new shoes, and, he discovered upon feeling his beard, a trim.

"Again, thank you," Mahrouf said humbly.

Jeannie basked in the praise and humility coming from him. She considered Tony's reaction whenever she even tried to give something to him. Sometimes, her former master would be angry; sometimes, he would look at her with such censure that she subconsciously felt guilty about trying to help him. Oh, she kept on trying, but there were times when she felt so frustrated that she considered going back to Hadji herself to be released from Tony Nelson. She knew that she got him into trouble sometimes, with her arrogance, but was it so bad that a human should live in comfort and peace, with his every wish granted? Was it a crime that she, who really was the best woman for him, shouldn't be married to him?

Jeannie shook her thoughts away as she firmly told herself she had a new life now, and with a master who appreciated her. She could and would get used to her new existence. For a brief moment, however, Jeannie wondered if Tony Nelson thought about her as much as she was thinking about him.

XXXXXXXXX

In the future, in Cocoa Beach, Major Anthony Nelson and Major Roger Healey prepared to eat the sumptuous meal the waiter served to them in the Italian restaurant they went to with Miss Galaxy and Miss Atom Bomb. Roger and Miss Atom Bomb, now Jacqueline to him, were dipping their bread in the olive oil plate, and making goo-goo eyes at each other; Tony was picking at his lasagna, barely noticing the beautiful blue gown Miss Galaxy was wearing. She leaned over and whispered something seductive in Tony's ear. Tony still picked at the lasagna, murmuring absentmindedly, "Yes, Jeannie?"

Roger shook his head in dismay, Miss Atom Bomb looked at Major Nelson in annoyance that he didn't use her friend's name, and Anne was totally livid as she shrieked, "_Jeannie?! _I'm Anne! Who is this Jeannie, Tony?"

Before Major Nelson could rectify the situation, Miss Galaxy took her spaghetti and meat balls and upended it all over his head, earning laughter and shrieks of protest or disbelief from some patrons who had caught the show.

For his part, Tony looked up from the table, saying, "Why'd you do that?"

"Next time you want to go out with me, Tony, make sure _Jeannie _says it's okay," Anne snarled, throwing down her napkin and leaving. Jacqueline followed her friend out of the restaurant, leaving an angry Roger and a confused Tony behind. Both astronauts paid the check and went into the men's room. As Tony washed off his tuxedo, Roger shook his head over and over again.

"I thought you were going to forget Jeannie!" he shouted. "Now I've gotta get another girl!"

Tony ignored Roger; he put some cold water on a towel and began scrubbing the jacket, saying, "I've got to get her back! There's no other way I'll be happy!"

Roger nodded, saying sarcastically, "Oh, surrree! You can look up 'genies' in the phone book, and dial her number! I'm sure she'll be here yesterday!"

Tony gave him a look, saying, "I just have to call her. She'll come, I know it!" He finished trying to clean his tuxedo in vain, and then called for Jeannie. She didn't come. Tony ran outside, Roger hot on his heels.

"Jeannie!" Tony shouted. "I didn't mean it! You _know_ I didn't! I was angry, and I said some things that I'm really sorry for! I just…I just want to live my life, you know that, but I don't mind the things you do, honestly! It's just that you get me into trouble, and I don't always know how to get out of it!" He looked around, but still there was no Jeannie.

"C'mon, quit horsing around!" Tony ordered. When Jeannie still didn't come, Tony walked home, not bothering to pick up his car from the valet. Roger stared after him, picked up his car and drove home, his anger subsiding. He hoped that Tony would find Jeannie soon. When he reached his apartment he got out his little black book, checking to see if, maybe, one of the girls he had in it would go out with him the next night.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

CHAPTER FOUR

**A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter; hopefully, the next one will be longer! This chapter is dedicated to a friend, Debbie, who suggested that Jeannie's sister make an appearance. **

**For all those purists, I know she didn't appear until the third season, but since this is an Alternate Universe story, anything can happen, so I am having a little bit of fun going somewhat outside of canon. Enjoy!**

Jeannie's sister, Jeannie The Second, blinked into the house where Anthony Nelson resided. She was amazed that her usually fantastic brain had failed to come up with these scenario eons ago. When one was faced with yet another whipping from one's own Master (although Aianalli didn't usually hit her too hard,) one could disappear into the past if one was a genie.

The house was also a perfect cover since, by her reckoning; it was almost nine months before Tony would meet her for the first time. If she could get her sister Jeannie out of the way, she could have him all to herself. Jeannie The Second pondered the trick she'd use this time. She heard Tony coming out from his garage and disappeared, listening on the wind for any information she could use to her advantage.

The astronaut came into the house, his arms full of groceries. The phone rang, but Tony ignored it. He didn't know who it was, of course, but since it was Saturday, he didn't have to talk to anyone if he didn't want to. He put the bags in the kitchen and his eyes fell on the now empty rollaway desk, its papers and ordinary contents without Jeannie's bottle in the middle making it look, well, ordinary.

Walking over to the desk, he muttered in a very sad, very tired voice, "I wish you were here. I wish I'd never said what I did to make you go away. If I could go to Hadji and make it all vanish, I would."

From her vantage point, Jeannie II put her hand to her mouth in consideration as she realized the endless possibilities. So, they'd had a fight of some kind, or he made a dumb wish, and the end result was that her darling sister was back with Hadji, was she? She finally knew what to do and, rematerializing outside of Tony's house in a lime green sleeveless dress, knocked on the door. Tony decided that maybe he should open it; perhaps whoever was at the front door could take his mind off of things, even if only for a moment.

He opened the door to a beautiful, dark haired woman. She bore a striking resemblance to the genie he had lost, and he found himself saying, "May I help you?" before prudence told him he'd be better off not opening any doors to any more pretty girls for awhile until he was over his depression.

Jeannie's sister said, "Yes. I am Jeannie's sister. I was in town, and hoping to see her."

Tony regarded the woman for a moment. She did look a lot like Jeannie, and Jeannie had mentioned a sister when she was trying to discover what her birth date was. He also thought that, if she was a genie too, maybe he could persuade her to help him find Jeannie. He opened the door wider.

"Come in," he said. When she came in, he offered her a chair. She sat down demurely, inwardly hating being such a goody two shoes, but reveling in the enjoyment she'd have when her plan came to fruition.

"So, Jeannie's sister," Tony said conversationally. "Do you have a name?"

"Yes, it's Jeannie," Jeannie II replied.

Tony was amused that Jeannie's parents would name two children the same name, but he knew that since she was dark haired and appeared to be slightly older even though Jeannie had said she had a younger sister, Jeannie's family could definitely tell them apart. He poured some water into a glass from a nearby pitcher and held it out to her. Jeannie II declined.

"She isn't here," Tony said, trying not to be sad.

"Oh, well do you know when she will return?" Jeannie II asked.

Tony shook his head, saying, "No, I'm sorry. She went to Hadji and I haven't seen her since."

Jeannie's sister peered at Major Nelson. She could tell that he hadn't had very much sleep. He looked weary, the light gone from his eyes. Well, she would perk him up soon enough if she didn't botch things. From past debacles, she knew she had to be cautious. Even if Jeannie had gone, she had to play her cards right, since Jeannie could always return suddenly, and with her return, bring Jeannie The Second's Master.

"Well, I happen to know where Hadji is today," Jeannie II told him. Tony brightened at that as she continued: "maybe I could help you find her."

Tony smiled, but studied her. Although he was anxious to get his genie back, he didn't want to worry her sister about Jeannie's disappearance.

"That would be great," he said, keeping his voice neutral.

Jeannie looked at him with her big, blue eyes as she said, "But if I help you, do you think you could do me a favor in return?"

Tony nodded vigorously, so overjoyed that she would take him to Jeannie. "Yes, I'll give you whatever you want! Just take me to her!" he said. She took Tony's hand in hers, instructing him to hold on tight, and together, they vanished into the past.


	5. Chapter 5

THE BEST JEANNIE: CHAPTER FIVE

**A/n: This is a quick note to say "thanks" first of all to those who reviewed or stuck with this story. I am sorry for not updating for a long time. I had writer's block in this story, and between that and working on my other stories that my muse is begging me to continue, I haven't been able to update as much as I like. I promise, though, to finish this one as soon as I can.**

**For those who came in late: Jeannie II is about to show her true colors, and as explained in the previous chapter, she met Tony nine months before she was supposed to, so that's why he doesn't know her. Anyway, on with the story….**

XXXXXXXXX

Tony and Jeannie the Second materialized in what looked to the astronaut like a bazaar. There were several people looming about, and many merchants arguing with or trying to entice customers to buy their wares. Jeannie's sister blinked so that the modern man was dressed in Arabian finery from the distant past.

"Thanks," Tony said as he looked down at his blue vest with a design on its left side; white long sleeved shirt; baggy pantlets; red sash around his middle, and the tall red hat on his head.

"Mustn't attract attention, darling," Jeannie II purred. Major Nelson saw that she had a long, sea green robe and a matching veil covering her face. His instincts told him that something had changed in the scant moments it had taken for them to get to the past. He didn't know what it was, but he knew he had to find Jeannie and get back to the future as soon as possible.

"If we could get going," he said, "I'd greatly appreciate it."

Jeannie's sister extended a restraining hand to his chest. "Don't lose your cool, Major baby," she told Tony. Tony stared at her; when had she gone from demure to practically arrogant?

"Ah, you _are _her sister, right?" he asked. "And you _will _take me to her, right?"

Jeannie II put on her most reassuring voice. "Of course, luv, of course," she told the astronaut. "I want to see my sister as much as you do." Without another word, Jeannie the Second blinked them to a harem, or at least Tony thought it looked like a harem.

Taking in the Persian rugs on the floor, the silk curtains done in many bright colors and the huge pillows strewn about, Tony thought, _Roger would love this!_

"What's this place?" he asked. Jeannie II came closer until she stood a mere three feet away from him. He saw that she had changed into a sea green harem outfit which, though similar to Jeannie's, had a long skirt rather than the pants she wore.

"A harem," she answered. Anticipating Major Nelson's next question, the malicious Jeannie said, "the girls are out in the gardens right now." An unbidden thought of Jeannie in her harem costume came to take root in Tony's mind. He saw her chest rise and fall with its ample cleavage, her blonde hair blowing in the wind.

_I've got it bad, _he thought. Aloud, he asked, "Whose harem is this?"

"Oh, an old sheik's harem," Jeannie II said dismissively. She didn't include the fact that the reason the girls were not waiting for their master was because he was out of town. It was the perfect place for her, and for her new pigeon. Of course, chatterboxes as the girls were, one could come running in all of a sudden and ruin her plans in the bargain if word got out. She blinked, and promptly turned all of the girls into beautiful, white birds who were locked in golden cages in the garden.

Although Tony saw her blink, he didn't know what had happened, but the feeling that all was not right was getting stronger by the second. Jeannie II's hips swayed back and forth as she crossed over to a cage with a thin, silk cover on it. She lifted the cover to reveal that there was no bird in it. When she turned around, fixing Tony with a predatory look, he knew he was in trouble.

The NASA officer started to back up; maybe, if he was quick enough, he could escape. He forced his voice to sound normal as he inquired, "So…where is she?"

Jeannie II laughed, saying, "Why, she's through here, darling." She blinked, and Tony found that he had a hoarse voice, and his arms folded in on themselves. He looked at himself and saw feathers; blue, beautiful feathers. He flapped his now winged arms excitedly. He tried to speak, but a cawing sound erupted from his mouth, or rather, beak.

"Oh, lost our voice, have we, Little Bird?" Jeannie's sister said. Major Nelson tried to fly away, but she blinked, and he promptly found himself in the previously vacant cage.

Jeannie II made some cooing noises as she said, "You see, Major baby, I said I'd return you to her. I never said _'when', _or _'how', _now did I?" Tony cawed his anger. Jeannie II laughed softly.

"Much as I would love to leave you completely sounding that way, I suppose I can't talk to you properly if I don't do something about you, now, can I?" she asked, blinking.

Tony still had a bird-sounding voice, but it had traces of human in it, too. "Cchhange me back!" he shouted. "Dddooo it now!"

"Yes," Jeannie II agreed, "yes, I will. But, we do have business to discuss before I change you."

"Wwhhatt businesss? (_caw)_" Tony asked, fearing what the all powerful genie would demand from him.

"Easy, Tony baby," Jeannie the Second told him, thrusting a finger through the cage, her expression daring him to nip it. Tony held his tongue and beak from doing anything.

She took her finger out, saying, "It's really very simple, Major. You will agree to be mine until I tire of you, and in exchange, I'll let you see my sister."

"Yyouurrs?" Major Nelson echoed. "Yyoouu mean, _(caw!)_ you want me to marry you?"

Jeannie II rolled her eyes, saying, "Oh, puhl-ease! I don't need a _husband! _That's something my _square sister_ would like! I mean, that you would be more like a…Cabana boy, or a plaything. That's it! A plaything for my amusement. And, after a short period, if you continue to please me, I'll keep my end of the bargain!"

"Fffoorr how long?" Tony asked, his clouding brain struggling to come up with an escape plan. He concentrated on trying to find Jeannie, or maybe, Jeannie II's Master. Someone had to know about Jeannie the Second, and about the man or woman she served. But first things first: he had to find out how long Jeannie's sibling planned to keep him, and, more importantly, what being her "plaything" would entail.

"I'll keep you for…" Jeannie II said, thinking, "oh, shall we say, thirty years? Then, when you're wrinkly and old, I'll return you to my sister. You would be just her speed then."

"But what about yourrr _(caw) _Masterrr?" Tony asked, fishing for any information he could find on the person.

"He's old, and tired," Jeannie the Second said. "He could kick the bucket any day now. That would free me for you and you for me." She stared at him.

"So," she asked, "what do you say?"

The NASA officer/bird said, "Lookkss like I have no choice." Jeannie II clapped her hands.

"Mmm…scrumptious!" she cried. She blinked and Major Nelson was out of the birdcage. He touched his Arabian clothes and arms. Clearing his throat, he breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed his completely human voice was back again.

"Now, then, where to go first," Jeannie the Second mused. "Brazil…Tokyo…"

Tony tried using his most charming voice. "I'm ready whenever you are,' he told her, "but I need a little time to get my affairs in order."

Jeannie's sister thought a moment, but then told herself not to worry that the handsome Major was up to something. After all, they had a bargain and what could he do against her magic?

"How long do you need?" she asked. Tony shrugged.

"Oh, maybe about two weeks," he answered. When Jeannie II looked like she would protest, he added, "I need time to quit my job, sell the house, say 'good bye' to everyone and everything."

"Ahh, good show," Jeannie's sister said. She blinked Major Nelson back to his home in the future, her voice echoing in his ears. "Remember, only 14 days of freedom. Then, you're all _mine!" _She growled and then her presence totally disappeared.

When Tony was satisfied she was gone, he dialed his private extension for NASA.

On the third ring, Major George Ripkin's baritone said, "Hello…? Oh, Tony! What can I do for you?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could program ERIC for me this weekend," Tony requested. He knew George had owed him a dozen favors for a long time. After all, Major Nelson had saved the fellow astronaut from an impending capsule mishap, and Tony had covered for him whenever George was out of town several times at the base.

"Well, I don't know…" George was saying. "General Peterson really doesn't like…"

"He wouldn't have to know," Tony said. "And this would clear the slate between us."

At his desk, George considered. If this would take care of the favors he owed Tony, and if the General or Doctor Bellows didn't find out anything, he supposed letting Tony use the computer after he programmed it was the least he could do.

"Okay," George agreed, "but I can only let you have it for an hour. Shall we say, Monday at 1100 hours? The top brass have a meeting then."

"Great," Tony said, hanging up. He was glad he'd thought of an idea to outwit his opponent. He would use the greatest thinking machine in the world to find out about sheiks from 2000 years ago. He knew he could discover more about Jeannie II's Master, or about Hadji. Once he found out about them, he could find a way to reach them after she blinked him back to the past.

XXXXXXXXX

(In the past…)

The guards turned over baskets, looking for the infidel, Mahrouf. They knew that if they didn't return with him, the Grand Vizier, Jaffey, would have them whipped. One guard, a big, olive skinned man with a very short beard, rode up to the Captain.

"There is no trace," he reported. The Captain took out his scimitar and without a moment's hesitation, sliced the hapless soldier across his stomach. As the guard clutched his middle and fell off of his horse, the Captain eyed the other troops. They blanched under his scrutiny, praying that Allah would let them remain alive.

"Is there any one else who wishes to report?" the Captain asked.

"We'll find him," another guard said quickly.

"You had better," the Captain ordered. He rode away on his horse.

A short distance away, Jeannie asked her new Master, "What else do you require, Master?"

Mahrouf thought a moment, and realized he had a debt to pay to his friend, Ali. He wanted to do right by the man who had saved him from certain death, and Jeannie was the solution he needed. If he could have enough money and possessions legitimately to buy his way free and also repay Ali, doing that would soothe his conscience immensely.

_But what should I ask for first? _Mahrouf thought. _The choices are so infinite._

Jeannie waited patiently, wondering what her new Master would want. If she were fortunate, he would want palaces and silks; maybe even a trip somewhere fabulous in the world. _Not like Anthony, _she thought. _He never wanted anything! _She remembered a time when she had tried to use magic to even blink up a small thing like breakfast for him. He had gotten angry when she did it because he had already had something to eat that morning.

_Excuse me for not reading your thoughts! _She mentally told Tony even though she knew he couldn't hear her. Angrily, she mentally concluded, _No one is perfect. The least he could have done was try to thank me._

A tear went down her face. Mahrouf saw her crying. Although he had enough problems since he doubted the guards would be far away, he couldn't stand to see any woman cry. He decided to reverse his earlier decision to not get involved as he looked on in sympathy.

"Jeannie," he said, "do you wish to talk about what is making you cry?"

Jeannie straightened up, saying, "No, Master." She wiped her eyes, adding, "I-I will be well."

"If you wish some time alone…" Mahrouf started saying. Jeannie shook her head, allowing herself a small smile.

"No, but thank you," she replied, grateful that at least Mahrouf was willing to listen.

She blinked up a handkerchief and dabbed her eyes with it. When she made it dematerialize a moment later, Mahrouf heard her ask almost hesitantly, "Have you ever been in love?"

Mahrouf laughed disbelievingly, answering, "Me? No! Who would love a man with a baboon's face like me?"

Jeannie peered at her new Master. He was dark complexioned, like most in the hotter climate they were in. Although he didn't have any discernable features, he wasn't a man who would make women run away in fear or anything. He also had a good heart, and that alone would mean the world to many women, she decided. Mahrouf just needed confidence.

"You are not ugly, Master," she chided. "You just need the right clothing, and a trim, and you need to fatten up just a little."

Mahrouf chuckled softly. "Is that all, my little genie?" he asked, still not convinced.

Jeannie studied him again. His face, at least, didn't have pock marks on it, nor abrasions of any kind. It also had no wrinkles, nor did it have the permanent scowl of an unhappy man on it. Mahrouf's lips were full and good for kissing. His dark eyes contained warmth in them that rivaled her former Master's (when he wasn't angry with her, of course). His torso was muscular enough even if it was skinny and unlike a baboon, Mahrouf only had a smattering of hair on his chest.

She decided then and there that what her current Master needed was a woman in his life, someone to tell him how special he was. Of course, where could she find one? It wasn't as though she could go to the market and just pick one, and he probably wouldn't take too kindly to her blinking up a woman for him.

The magic girl put her finger to her chin, tapping it. Perhaps her mother, who knew practically everyone in the village Jeannie had grown up in, could suggest someone.

Before she could mull over this problem any more, a girl in dull brown robes ran past, a purple robed merchant hot on her heels.

"Quickly!" she said in a high, sing song voice which was slightly lower than Jeannie's but no less musical.

"Stop, thief!" the man said, running closer to where she was.

"You have to help me!" the girl tried again. "He's after me!" Mahrouf saw that she had deep, black eyes and although her robes hid her figure, he guessed that she had a nice one beneath them.

"Jeannie," he ordered. "Hide us!" Jeannie blinked, and there was a stand with melons and assorted fruits on it in front of the trio. The merchant ran past and, after looking to the left and to the right, shook his head in disgust. He lifted a fist in the air, swearing in perfect Arabic. When the man left to go back to his tent, Jeannie blinked away the group's hiding place.

"It is all right now," Mahrouf told the girl. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," she said. "I am very grateful for your help." Jeannie looked at the girl. She would have to see what the newcomer looked like of course, but from the way her Master was looking at the girl she had to admit that this could be the woman he needed.

"What is your name?" Mahrouf asked, never taking his eyes off of her. The girl considered for a moment's pause before speaking.

"I am Yatilla," she said, "from the Northern Province." She removed her hood and Jeannie saw that she had a band with a stone across it. The stone was a deep blue one, its size denoting that she must be a person of some importance. The magic girl didn't say anything, however. Her Master didn't seem to notice. He was staring at her beautiful, oval face.

"How do you come to be so far from your home?" Mahrouf asked as she put back on her hood and they walked through the less densely populated alleys.

"I…decided to see the world," the girl said. Jeannie didn't say anything, but she followed the pair as they walked and talked.

Mahrouf gestured to his thin chest as he introduced himself and his genie. The girl nodded, her eyes taking in the sights, but also darting back and forth lest any guards or other people were following.

As they walked through the streets, a pair of eyes followed them. The owner didn't follow the trio but instead walked outside the town. A few yards from the entrance to the town, the mysterious stranger approached a man on a camel. The man had a regal, haughty bearing. He was an older man, at least forty or fifty. His dark, fathomless eyes held evil incarnate in their depths. He peeled back the hood on his richly adorned robes, revealing closely cropped hair in a face with some wrinkles around the mouth and etched into his forehead.

The Captain of the Guard and the troops were behind the man. "Speak," the man commanded in a deep voice laced with the deceptive sweetness of a human serpent.

"I spotted dem. De man is on de street near the Fruit Merchant's tent," the stranger said. "Dere are two oders wid him. One had a blue gem on a sash in de middle of her forehead. Looked expenseeve. De oder woman was fair."

The Captain withdrew a sword, shouting, "We will deal with him!" The short haired man's sharp instructions stopped him.

"No!" he snapped. The Captain re-sheathed his weapon.

"I have a better idea," the man said. He threw a sack of gold coins to the informant. The man bit one and, satisfied that it was real, withdrew into obscurity once more.

"It seems that our thief has more to answer for than just stealing camels and silks. He has taken the Princess as well," said the older man. The Captain and the other guards nodded in unison as they saw where their leader's mind was going.

The evil man on the camel smirked.

"Tell me, Captain," he asked in a calculating tone, "do you think the Sultan would pay handsomely for the return of his missing daughter?"

The guards laughed as their commanding officer said enthusiastically, "Yes, Effendi."

"Then, by all means, we should bring her home," the man with the evil eyes replied. The guards rode back into the town, ready to extend their "invitation".


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

**A/n: As you may have guessed, Jaffey is a lot like the villain in Disney's "Aladdin", and Yatilla is like the heroine in that movie; however, any similarities are not intended to plagiarize or infringe upon any works of the mighty Walt. **

**I am just a huge fan, so there are going to be some similarities. **

**If Tony and Jeannie are a little OOC, keep in mind that this is still an Alternate Universe, so no one is entirely in canon with the series, but I still wanted to keep the flavor of it. Anyway, on with the story.**

XXXXXXXXXX

Mahrouf, Jeannie and Yatilla made their way through the back streets of town. "So, why were they chasing you if you were off to see the world?" he asked.

"It is quite the tale," Yatilla told him, walking on ahead. Mahrouf caught up with her.

"And you do not wish to share it?" he asked. "Why not?"

Jeannie took up the rear, studying her new Master. It was obvious that he liked the girl very much, and he wanted to know more about whatever trouble she had walked into. She listened intently to their conversation, waiting for any opportunity to aid them if she could.

"I do not wish to get you, or your wife, in trouble," Yatilla said. She studied each open doorway they walked past intently, looking for a place they could hide in.

"She is not my wife," Mahrouf told the girl. "She is my…".

"Cousin from the East," Jeannie supplied. Mahrouf smiled at his genie, proud that she was able to come up with a good story. He hoped that this lie would not get him into trouble like the last one, however.

"I am Mahrouf, and this is Jeannie," he told Yatilla. "If you do not wish to tell us about your misfortunes, then, _that _is your misfortune."

Yatilla laughed, her high pitched voice not as musical as Jeannie's, but still a pretty laugh, Mahrouf decided. "What about you?" she asked him. "How did you acquire your own genie?"

"It is also a long tale…" Mahrouf began.

"Are you magic, too?" Yatilla wanted to know. Mahrouf shook his head. He noticed that, unlike most women, she walked in front of him rather than behind. Yatilla was also more spirited rather than demure, but she was way better than his wife, Fatina. Jeannie also walked beside her as he fell behind before speaking.

"No, only my cousin is," he responded, thinking about Fatina and what she was doing in their home so far away. Mahrouf decided that he could worry about her later.

"It was an accident," Jeannie was saying. "I would not marry a djinn, and he turned me into a genie."

Mahrouf's eyes widened with shock. He had thought that Jeannie was always a magic being. He had never dreamed that she had been someone else. He had heard all of his life about the stories and legends concerning genies and djinns. The male genies could be very powerful, and very possessive. It had never occurred to him that he might have to worry that the djinn could encroach upon them. He hoped that there would soon be good fortune for all of them.

"That is terrible," Yatilla was saying sympathetically, but with a hint in her voice that it was not just sympathy she felt. If Mahrouf didn't know any better, he would have sworn that she knew firsthand what Jeannie had gone through.

Questions concerning the girl were starting to flood his mind. Was she running from her intended? If so, why? Was he looking for her now? If there was a betrothed one looking for her, Mahrouf didn't want to think about what her future husband would do if he caught his future bride with another man.

"We must hide ourselves," the man told the two women. "Jeannie, could you…?"

Before he could finish his command, the trio found themselves facing the point of a sword. They started to back up, but then other men with swords surrounded them. Mahrouf noticed that Jeannie was starting to blink, but he shook his head.

"Better not to reveal our advantage," he cautioned softly, adding, "take no action." Jeannie thought that Mahrouf didn't know what he was talking about, but she did as he commanded.

"Ahh, your Highness," the Captain of the Guard greeted, "it is fortunate that we found you."

"Will it be fortunate for you all when I tell my father that you greeted me with the points of several swords?" the girl asked.

"Lower your weapons, Captain," a voice instructed. The man got off of his camel and calmly walked over to the group. The guards did as instructed.

"Jaffey!" Yatilla exclaimed. "I might have known that you had something to do with this!"

Grand Visier Jaffey bowed deeply, saying apologetically, "I am _exceedingly_ sorry, Princess Jalisha. The guards tend to get a little excited. We thought you had been taken by thieves."

The Princess fixed him with a cold stare, saying, "To find any thieves all you need do is look in the mirror."

"Again, my apologies, oh High One," Jaffey said. "I must return you to the Sultan."

Princess Jalisha looked at Mahrouf and Jeannie, asking, "And what about them? They _saved_ my life from some miscreants. They should at least see my father so that he can hear their story."

One of the guards pointed to Mahrouf, accusing, "But this one is a criminal, oh most Exalted Princess."

"Nevertheless, as the Highest Ranking Official, I command that no harm will come to them until my father sees us all," Jalisha said.

Jaffey's eyes betrayed nothing, but inside, he was seething. He had hoped he could deal with the infidel and his light skinned accomplice, but as he saw a crowd gathering to witness the little drama, he decided that perhaps it was best to wait. He had ways of influencing the Sultan, and he would use them once he was in more familiar and guarded territory.

Jaffey bowed again, saying, "Of course, my love. I only seek your happiness in these matters. We will go together and let your father decide. If you will permit me…". The Princess nodded, letting the Grand Visier place her on his camel.

When Mahrouf was placed on the Captain's camel, he thought about the comely maiden.

_A Princess! She is a __**Princess, **__and it is all too clear that she is to be wed to him! _He mentally said, steeling a look at Jaffey's beast as it rode off. _Perhaps I should have had Jeannie rescue us!_

Mahrouf realized that he could not do that, however. Something just did not seem right about the whole affair; the way the Princess had regarded Jaffey, for one. He also knew that he could not keep running and having Jeannie save him forever. The best defense was to plead his case before the Sultan of this province so that the Mighty Ruler could give him pardon.

As Jeannie was helped onto the Captain's Second-in-Command's camel, Mahrouf prayed that they stood a chance, and that the Sultan would be forgiving. Together, they all took the shortest route back to the palace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the future on Monday morning at 0-1100 hours, Tony sat at ERIC's huge terminal. He typed in the name, _Hadji, _and received a piece of paper. He lifted the paper in front of his face.

"A name given to a mystic who is usually associated with genies and magical beings from ancient Persia," Tony read aloud. He lowered the small piece of paper.

"Well, _that's _a big help," he told the computer sarcastically. The computer bleeped back.

Tony let his mind ramble for a moment. Whenever he had wanted Jeannie, she had materialized before him, ready to grant his slightest wish. Although she had been within hearing range, there were equally many times when he was far enough away so that she would not be able to hear him. So, he queried in his mind, how had she known that he wanted her?

The door to the computer room opened, and Roger Healey walked inside. "Tony!" he exclaimed. "What are you _doing _here? Supposed Doctor Bellows or General Peterson saw you?!"

"It's okay, Rog," Tony assured him. "I asked a friend of mine to program ERIC so that I could use it. Besides, all the higher ups are in a meeting."

"Yeah, well, one of the Generals insisted on seeing ERIC, and they're on their way now," Roger said. "They wanted me to turn ERIC on and find Major Ripkin."

"Great!" Tony said, annoyed. "Look, Roger, you've got to stall them. Tell them there's a bug or a short, or something and you're trying to get a technician on it."

"Tony, I can't…" Roger almost wailed.

"I'll be out of here soon. Just give me ten or fifteen minutes, okay? Besides, you told them you would get Major Ripkin, right? Just tell them you're finding him so that he can program ERIC," Tony said.

Roger nodded, saying, "Okay. I'll think of something." When his best friend left, Tony returned to the problem at hand: solving the riddle of how genies could hear their Masters, or of how any genie might be receptive to someone calling them.

Tony thought for a few moments, then brightened as he punched a question into ERIC's huge mainframe. "Okay, ERIC," he said as he typed, "let's see you earn those big bucks NASA spent on you."

Tony typed in the question, _is it probable that genies and other magic beings can mentally tune into a mortal person's frequency?_

A tiny piece of paper spit out of ERIC. Tony read it, saying the same thing the paper had on it: "yes."

_Specify how such contact can be initiated from the mortal plane, _Tony entered in.

Another much longer piece of paper came out of the huge computer. The Major grabbed it from the mechanical behemoth, but before the astronaut could read it, Roger burst into the computer room. He grabbed his best friend's arms, his look one of sheer panic at being caught using the computer.

"Tony! Oh, Tony! Doctor Bellows, General Peterson, and the brass are on their way here with Major Ripkin! I couldn't stall them! This might be a great time to leave!" he advised.

Major Nelson smiled, saying, "I've got what I need, Roj. I'm leaving right now."

Tony switched off the machine, covered the typewriter, and turned off the lights in the room. He and Roger exited, turning the corner in the opposite direction from the meeting room's occupants. He heard Major Ripkin's voice as Ripkin started talking about ERIC and the doors to the computer room swung open to admit the guests.

XXXXXXXXXXX

When they reached Major Nelson's office, Tony let Roger in first. He had told Roger briefly about what had transpired with ERIC. Roger exclaimed, "Tony! Have you lost your mind? Jeannie's gone! You even told me yesterday that her bottle was missing from your coffee table at home! You said you didn't want to have her controlling your life, and now you have your wish, so why are you so eager to get her back?"

Major Nelson wrapped his mind around that one. Why did he want his genie back? Roger was right. He had wanted her out of his life for so long to escape the craziness, to be able to date and earn money the traditional, old fashioned way, with no surprises. So why were the hours since she'd been gone dragging so much?

The adventures he thought his job as an astronaut could provide took a distant back seat to Jeannie's machinations. Although he'd yelled at her many times and protested about the way she handled things, deep down inside, he appreciated the way she took care of his day-to-day needs. She also knew him better than any female he had tried to have a permanent relationship with.

As for the colorful life he had led after meeting her, he wondered who else could put him within arm's length with some of the greatest figures in history, like Napoleon or Captain Kidd? How else could he get to star in his own real life Western adventure? How would he have actually met William Shakespeare, Sigmund Freud, and Cleopatra?

Even if he had gotten into trouble with Doctor Bellows more times than he could count, his Jeannie had always gotten him out of trouble. He thought about all of the times he had accused her without mentioning all of the times she had helped him and felt extremely guilty that he hadn't even tried to see things from a better perspective.

"Earth to Tony!" Roger called, waving a hand in front of his friend.

"What?" Major Nelson asked. Roger repeated his question.

"Oh, I want her back because…" Tony started saying as his gentler mind supplied, _I'm crazy about her and I can't live without her._

"Because without her, there is no magic in my life," he said finally. "I mean the magic that comes from fun."

"You're nuts," Roger commented, but he agreed, "but you're also right."

Both astronauts sat on Tony's green couch, lost in thought for a moment before Roger asked, "So, what's the plan for getting her back?"

Major Nelson pulled out the piece of paper from his pocket and said to his best friend, "We'll use this! ERIC gave me the answer! I just have to analyze the information and come up with an idea."

Roger took the piece of paper from his friend and studied it. After a moment, he muttered, "I don't think it'll work…".


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN: THE BEST JEANNIE

**A/N: Sorry this is taking so long to update. Between writer's block and so many other projects, this story is progressing sloowwwllyyy...but fear not, dear readers: I am sticking with it. Thanks for all those who either reviewed or cited this story with an Author Alert, Story Alert, or Favorite Story! You guys are fantastic!**

**Just to let you know...neither Tony nor Roger are in this chapter. (They are taking a break while Major Nelson figures out what to do.)**

**For disclaimers, see chapter one. **

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The Palace was relatively empty that day just as it had been for the past week since the Princess had gone. The Sultan, Abed Jahu-Latar, was normally a jolly old man. He celebrated his one and only daughter every day. When she sang, or smiled, or shared some witty phrase with him, he knew that the heavens equally approved with their sunshine even when the glowing star that warmed the ground was tucked beneath the clouds.

But when she had run away, the heavy floods came, bringing devastating showers. Or worse, like it had been yesterday and the day before, the sun had beat down the plants and flowers in an all consuming drought. Even when the weather was pleasant, which had been a rare occurrence since Jalisha's disappearance, the Sultan had not known the all consuming happiness when the Princess was near, and neither had his many subjects.

He had prayed constantly these few weeks for the Princess's safe return. Ever since she had been born, Jalisha became more and more like the dearly departed Sultana. The kindhearted Queen had been gone the past eleven years ever since the Princess's seventh birthday. But the Sultan, while he did mourn, was not as unhappy as he might have been, because every time he saw his offspring Jalisha, he was thankful to Allah for the diminutive duplicate of his beloved wife.

Now, though, the shadow of death loomed. It was not that he was sick; no, he enjoyed abundant health despite his heaviness and over abundant eating of all the unhealthy foods. But he was old. He knew it was a foolish thing he'd done: waiting to marry later in life.

The Monarch had been twenty three years the Sultana's senior. Although the joy of life and the richness of a sense of humor filled his mind and spirit had slowed the aging process he had seen in the neighboring Sultans, along with a predisposition to see the good in everyone and everything even if they sometimes were evil, he knew that it was only a matter of time. It was only a matter of months, if not a few years, before his exuberant and still somewhat energetic body was six feet under the ground.

Sultan Abed Jahu-Latar was already approaching his sixty-ninth birthday and his loveable yet extremely strong willed daughter had rejected every suitor that had been presented for her. He sighed, realizing that it had been her mother, more than likely, who had filled the Princess's head with notions that love must precede an eligible match, even if the husband had a handsome face and figure with gold and palaces to wit. The Majesty did not see the harm in that, since he and his dead wife Jaranah had known love that only fairy stories on scrolls had proclaimed was real.

But why, the Sultan had bemoaned daily after his daughter Jalisha's last birthday, was it taking so _long_ for her to choose a mate? Did a husband have to have looks, be intelligent and a good conversationalist, _and_ be a doting man and father to any children all at the same time?

And why, if he possessed those qualities but had a fault like not having two drakmahs to rub together, was that fine with Jalisha? Why could he not at least have the riches life had to offer so that he could be a great provider for his daughter after the Sultan went to the great palace Allah prepared for the King in the sky?

Perhaps that was why he seemed to be looking favorably at the marriage of his child to Jaffey, his illustrious Grand Vizier and Chief Minister of Affairs. Jaffey was almost as old as the Sultan, and at times could have a tendency toward meanness etched in his eyes. But he fit the three criteria the King needed: he was available, he could provide all the comforts the ruler wanted for his daughter, and he at least showed respect for his King if not adoration. King Abed Jahu-Latar was also pleased at the little gifts of devotion Jaffey lavished on his daughter, particularly lately.

Jaffey also had a magnetic persona that not only the Sultan but the guards respected. The Grand Vizier had a natural charm that influenced any one and anything into doing things for him, including the Monarch himself. The only one not falling under Jaffey's spell was his quick tempered daughter, Jalisha. That was something the Sultan just did not understand.

_Well, _he mentally reasoned, _as they say: if the mountain will not go to Mohammed, then it is Mohammed that must come to the mountain. _Under Jaffey's tutelage, the King was ready to press the issue, despite Jalisha's objections. The Sultan prayed he would be strong enough to weather his daughter's anger and beyond that her disappointment. He hated denying the one person he loved more than his own self her freedom of choice.

The King sighed, ready to face his child if she ever returned courtesy of Jaffey. He smiled, glad that his Prime Minister loved Jalisha as much as the Sultan did. Grand Vizier Jaffey paid such affections and compliments toward his offspring, especially during the Princess's seventeenth year, that when she became eighteen the King did not know why he had not seen sooner that the suddenly lovesick older man who was his second-in-command would make the perfect son-in-law.

Once his daughter was settled with the right man, the heavens would smile again.

The Sultan had not taken two steps when the door swung open, courtesy of a huge guard. Princess Jalisha stormed into the room with Jaffey, several guards, and two people the King did not know in her wake.

"Father! I would speak with you! You sent Jaffey and the guards to capture me like an escaped infidel! How _dare _you do that!" Jalisha snapped.

Jaffey looked sheepish as he said, "My love, I thought I had explained all of that. I am really sorry that I sent out the guards! It was only a precaution; you could have been beset by the worst sort of people!"

Glaring at Jaffey, Jalisha placed her hands on her hips and retorted, "You mean besides the person facing me?"

"Jalisha!" Her father's stern rebuke came, "my Prime Minister would not have had to search for you if you had stayed at the palace, where you belonged!" The Sultan finally addressed the newcomers.

"And, by Allah, who are _these _people?" he thundered, pointing a stubby finger at Jeannie and Mahrouf.

Jaffey bowed low before the King. "They are common criminals, most Illustrious One. They were with the Princess, and I was bringing them back for sentencing by her command," the Grand Vizier said, not raising his head.

The Sultan walked toward the pair, scrutinizing them. "Your Highness," the Captain of the Guard said, "perhaps you should not stand so close. They may have weapons concealed."

Abuh Jahu-Latar spun around and cast a baleful stare at his Captain. The Captain fell silent. His hazel eyes regarded the man and his fair accomplice. "It does not look as though they have weapons, Captain," the Sultan said. "Speak, sir: who are you, and what is your business?"

Mahrouf answered, his voice never wavering, "I am Mahrouf, a cobbler."

"You sound as though you are not from this province," the King remarked.

"I am not," the cobbler responded. "I come from the province of Mahdu, in the South."

"He was running from us," the Captain reported.

"Is this true?" the Sultan asked. Mahrouf nodded.

"I was frightened," he replied truthfully.

The Princess had heard enough. "Father," she said, "does it matter what he crime he has committed, if he is even guilty of any! I am the one who ran away; I am the one who should be punished!"

"No, your Majesty!" Mahrouf shouted, then he lowered his voice. "She should not have to suffer for an honest transgression, particularly if she promises never to do it again!"

The Sultan showed surprise at Mahrouf's outburst. He seemed extremely inclined to want to defend his daughter, yet the King did not know why. Jalisha smiled her gratitude at Mahrouf. He slightly blushed, amazed by her beauty yet again.

"Father, I beseech you: at least hear their stories before sentencing them, as well as my own!" the Princess said.

The Sultan went to his throne, a white chair with a red pillow trimmed with gold. He considered his daughter's words. Although he was impatient to get to the business at hand regarding Jaffey's marriage to his daughter, the Monarch was at least willing to listen to the newcomers.

"Very well," the Sultan commanded Mahrouf, "come forward. Let me hear your tale."

Mahrouf willed his fear to the back of his mind as much as he was able. "Yes, oh most Exalted One," he said.

Jaffey cut in front of him, saying, "Your Highness, don't! This man is a liar! He could say _anything _to get his way!"

"Jaffey, be silent!" the Sultan's rebuke came to his Prime Minister. "My daughter believes in him. For the time being, that is enough!"

Jaffey held his tongue; outwardly, he was the picture of tranquility, but inwardly, he was furious that his King would take the position of trusting his daughter over him, especially since Jaffey had gone through so much trouble to condition the Sultan.

_Time to give him another treatment, _Jaffey thought. Meanwhile, the Sultan's eyes were straying to Jeannie.

"What have you to say, woman?" he barked.

Jeannie thought about using her magic, but she didn't want to get anyone in trouble, and her lessons living with Tony had been well ingrained into her (at least enough so that she didn't use her powers when people who didn't know about her were present). Still, she looked to her new master, waiting for a command. When none came, she looked at the Sultan.

"Your Highness, I am his cousin, from back East," Jeannie began. "We tried to run away only because we feared the might of your guards as my family member said. If you doubt us, then by all means, arrest us and put us away, but please discover the truth before you act! That is all I ask."

King Jatar nodded. He signaled for two guards to come forward. When they came, he ordered, "take them away and put them upstairs in the room on the northern side of the palace!" The guards were astonished that they were not confined to a dungeon but they did as the Sultan asked. Mahrouf and Jeannie were taken away.

When they were gone, the Princess said, "thank you Father for not putting them in the lower level."

The Sultan smiled at his daughter, but waved a cautionary finger at her, saying, "this is _only _temporary, until I discover the truth! And you, you little hellion, get to your room and _stay _there until further notice."

The Princess walked with a bounce in her step. The fact that Mahrouf and his cousin were not harmed pleased her greatly, especially the man. She went to her room to await the lecture she knew her father would give, her face resolute and determined.

In the throne room, the Sultan buried his face in his hands. "Oh, Jaffey..." he said to his trusted official, "tell me that once she is married off she will lose her stubbornness."

Jaffey bowed low and signaled to a guard, who left the room. "I guarantee it, Your Highness," he said. A moment later, the guard entered with a tall chalice.

"You look stressed," the Grand Vizier pronounced, handing the chalice to the King. "This will calm you."

The Sultan took it gratefully, saying, "Ahh, my favorite drink." He drank the liquid, breathing, "exquisite."

Jaffey smiled evilly. He dismissed the remaining guards. When he and the ruler were alone, the Prime Minister studied him. The Sultan looked peaceful...blank, in fact.

"And now, Your Highness, I will tell you what you should do about your daughter and the prisoners..." Jaffey started saying. The Sultan absorbed every command.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

**A/N: Tony takes one giant leap for mankind as he attempts to contact Hadji. Possible trouble starts for Jeannie and Mahrouf in the past.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Both astronauts sat on Tony's green couch, lost in thought for a moment before Roger asked, "So, what's the plan for getting her back?"_

_Major Nelson pulled out the piece of paper from his pocket and said to his best friend, "We'll use this! ERIC gave me the answer! I just have to analyze the information and come up with an idea."_

_Roger took the piece of paper from his friend and studied it. After a moment, he muttered, "I don't think it'll work…". _

"Of _course_ it'll work!" Tony said. "All I have to do is use the ST-23's communication band to contact him!"

Roger gripped his friend's arms trying to shake some sense into him. "Tony! Tony! Tony!" he exclaimed. "It's not like you can just waltz into the satellite room and operate that thing!"

"Why not? NASA's been working on Project Outreach for years!" Major Nelson exclaimed, trying to drum up courage and assure himself that he could do it at the same time. "The ST-23 satellite has the most sophisticated technology in the world. I can pinpoint the exact location of where this Hadji might be and contact him. I _know _he'll help me find Jeannie!" Tony started.

"And if you start fiddling with that thing without permission, you better hope you _do _contact Hadji, because if he is a genie, he'll be the only one who can save you from Doctor Bellows and General Peterson! You know that they treat that project as if it was their own flesh and blood!"

Tony looked at Roger with a calculating expression. "That's where you come in," he said. Roger backed away, holding up his hands.

"No, oh, no!" he pleaded. "Please don't make me do this! I love being an astronaut too much."

"I do, too, but I've gotta get her back!" Major Nelson told his best friend. When Major Healey saw the almost desperate look in Tony's eyes, he relented.

"Okay," Roger said to Tony. "What do you want me to do?"

"Just keep Doctor Bellows busy so that he won't tell General Peterson," Major Nelson said. Roger was aghast.

"It should only take me about an hour...maybe two," he said. Before Roger could say "no", Tony was out of his office and going toward the secondary communications room. Major Nelson's best friend sighed as he headed toward the psychiatrist's office.

_The things I do to help someone in love! _Roger thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After Roger walked to Doctor Bellows' office, Tony snuck into the backup communications room. Checking the manifest for assigned personnel that day, he hoped for, and was rewarded with, the information that they would not come on duty for at least another forty-five minutes.

Major Nelson fired up the computer, punching up the correct sequences that would not only link him to the satellite, but that would also hopefully keep the people in the primary communications room from spotting the usage of the system. The machine whirred to life, and with it, Tony's renewed hope of finding the Genie Master.

Fishing the paper ERIC had provided from his pocket, he punched in some more numbers. "Let's see…" he muttered, "Baghdad…Middle East…". The data screen's green display flashed as it followed Tony's input. About two minutes later, his face fell when he read the latest information.

"Data unavailable," he said. "I wonder why." Tony ran through any number of reasons why the most powerful satellite couldn't contact the Master of all Genies. He thought about Jeannie, and about where she came from and then Tony smacked his head.

"Of course!" he shouted. "I 'm such an idiot! Hadji is in the past, like Jeannie probably is, so the ST-23 won't be able to contact either of them. The range is too far, unless…".

He cast his mind to his last walk in space before Jeannie had left. It had been a routine fact-gathering mission about the area beyond the moon. A probe had been sent to get data so that NASA could study the findings and, possibly within ten years' time, land an actual robot on a planet without having to refuel it or without the other dangers in space getting to it.

While Major Nelson had doubted that they would be able to send one so far into space in so short a time; to say nothing about the drop in temperature which would freeze the mechanical being before information could be retrieved, one interesting phenomenon did catch the eye of himself and NASA's top scientists. It seemed that there was a theoretical anomaly in space which resembled the early formations of a black hole; theoretical, because if the hole actually _did _exist, it would mean the end of Earth and neighboring planets.

Tony knew that if that black hole did exist, a signal could be beamed from the ST-23 and, using the hole like a giant radio antenna, it could be amplified, maybe through time as well as space.

Remembering the year that Jeannie had been born—64 B.C.—Tony put that information into the computer link. He also typed in all of the information ERIC had given him on Hadji's projected location. Setting the final coordinates a moment later, Tony entered his command: _using Longitude, 74 WEST by Latitude 37 NORTH, find Hadji in 64 B.C., Baghdad, Earth._

The computer started working on the problem at hand. Tony sat back, his mind racing as he saw the rapidly blinking lights on the display panel.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Mahrouf lay back on the beautiful pillows which covered a huge couch in his room. His dark orbs looked at the airy place and its polished white marble floors. He reached over to the purple bottle on the table and held it up.

"Jeannie?" he queried into the bottle.

"Yes, Master?" Jeannie's tiny voice asked.

"Are you all right in there?" Mahrouf responded.

"Oh, yes, Master," Jeannie answered. "Is there anything you need?"

Mahrouf shook his head, replying, "no, thanks. I shall call if I need you."

"Very well, Master," Jeannie said.

Mahrouf saw that there was a steamy copper tub with scented water in it. The scent was one that complemented either a man or woman. It was woodsy, and he decided to wash the grime of travel off of his dirt covered skin. As he washed, the young man thought about Jalisha and blushed almightily at where his thoughts were going.

Hearing the swirling water in Mahrouf's tub, Jeannie materialized a drying cloth, a green silk robe, some clothes and a matching turbin on his bed.

After he dried himself, Mahrouf put on the clothes and turban. "Thanks, Jeannie," he told her.

Jeannie materialized in a puff of pink smoke, saying, "Thank _you, _Master."

"For what?" he asked, perplexed. Jeannie shrugged.

"For treating me like a genie, and not just a millstone around your neck," she said honestly. Mahrouf studied her, wondering who her previous Master could have been to treat her so shabbily.

_He must have been a man of means, _the male "guest" thought, _someone who had no need of treasures or money. _

"You wish to know about him," she pronounced. Although he was dying of curiosity, Mahrouf shook his head. It would not do to be rude, and he didn't want to make his genie sad. But he thought he might ask one or two questions about his genie's former Master.

"Was he handsome?" Mahrouf inquired.

Jeannie's head nodded. She thought about Major Anthony Nelson, with his dark hair and blue eyes. She was surprised to find that she wasn't crying any more when she remembered him.

"He was," she said, going on to describe him.

"Ahh..." Mahrouf breathed, "and was he a man who had wealth?"

Jeannie looked at the darker skinned male before her. "He didn't have any drackmahs," she said. Mahrouf's thick brows drew together, showing his confusion. Jeannie blinked, trimming them and his facial hair.

"Then I don't understand..." he began. Jeannie looked seemingly through him just then.

"He wanted to earn everything himself," she replied. "He never wanted me to do anything for him, except for meals, or if there was an emergency."

"He sounds like a man who is concerned with making his own way in the world," Mahrouf observed. "Most men tend to be that way. They see any interference by anyone as a threat to their independence. They think they shall be less than men if they give in even an inch."

_Less than men..._Jeannie's mind repeated as she hung on Mahrouf's words. She had thought that, by helping (or rather forcing her brand of help on Major Nelson,) she was keeping him out of danger. But, the way her current Master saw things, she was keeping him from experiencing life, bruises and all. The magic girl thought just then that if she had a second chance with Anthony, she would let him figure out more of life's problems on his own. Oh, it would be against her nature, but she would try, for his sake.

"Again, thank you, Master," she said softly.

"For...?" Mahrouf asked, oblivious to her inner thoughts.

"For making me see things from a different perspective," she told him. Mahrouf grinned, not knowing what he had done, but happy that he had made someone see a different point of view. Both genie and human reacted when, a second later, there was a knock at the door. Jeannie blinked herself back into the bottle as Mahrouf opened the door.

Princess Jalisha stood on the other side, anxious and worried. "I must speak with you," she told Mahrouf in a hushed tone. Her eyes fell to the bottle.

"I must also speak with your genie," she said. In response, Jeannie's smoke rose from the bottle.

"What has upset you, your Highness?" the former shoe cobbler asked.

"It is my father!" Jalisha told both. "He has taken leave of his senses! He came to my room just now, and he spoke of how, once Jaffey became his son, he would retire and turn the rule over to _him! _My father never acted that way! He always had said that there would be a balance of power between himself, me and any mate of mine. He always respected my decision to choose a husband in my own way, even when he disagreed with the way I went about it! Not only that, but the way he spoke of the two of you concealed extreme hatred, as though you had committed a serious grievance! It is possible that you two will be executed."

Mahrouf and Jeannie exchanged a fearful look. "The Sultan certainly changed his mind in a hurry!" Jeannie remarked.

"If you both are confined to the dungeons, you will wish you had been hanged," Jalisha said. "I _do _have a plan. If need be, we shall run away again!" Both women regarded Mahrouf as Jalisha told them her plan.

The former shoe merchant started thinking about what action they should take.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

In the future, the computer started relaying a signal out into space according to the data Tony saw on the screen. Roger came into the room and slumped against the door.

"Are you finished yet?" he asked his friend. Tony glanced at the blinking screen.

"I think we are," he told Roger. Major Healey studied the screen and sat beside his fellow astronaut.

"So when will we know if you managed to reach Hadji?" he asked.

Before Tony could answer, a noise like a deep sounding gong was heard. A stern, middle aged, dark skinned man wearing a red turban with a feather in it appeared. His crisp, white shirt had an elaborately decorated mid-length jacket with embroidery on it. He had deep, penetrating eyes, and he frowned as he spotted the two astronauts. He fixed the two men with a cold stare.

"So, you two humans have summoned me," he said as though they were not in the room. "What is it that you both want?"


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER Nine: THE BEST JEANNIE

**A/N: the scene in this chapter picks up from the previous scene with Hadji speaking to Tony and Roger, so no time or very little has passed. **

**Please read and review. Usual disclaimers apply.**

"_**So, you two humans have summoned me, Hadji said as though they were not in the room. "What is it you two want?"**_

Tony was beside himself with several emotions. He was happy that his communication plan worked. He was also a little intimidated by the Genie Master's fierce look. Major Nelson also felt curiosity to see how Jeannie would react to him when they saw each other, _if _they saw each other. The powerful being standing before him had no reason to grant the astronaut's request. Tony realized he would have to tread very carefully, lest Hadji disappear forever.

Roger was backing away slowly toward the door. He decided that even a session with Doctor Bellows in the psychiatrist's office was better than being where the irresistible force (Tony) and the immovable object (Hadji) were.

"Can we go to my house first?" Tony asked, trying to be humble. Hadji wasn't buying it.

"You try my patience, mortal," the Genie Master said, folding his arms defiantly.

"Please," Major Nelson asked. "I promise, I'll tell you whatever you want, but I'd rather have some privacy." Roger's hand found the doorknob.

"Very well," Hadji replied, taking both astronauts with him to Tony's living room.

When the three men were in front of Tony's couch, Hadji asked, "Now, why did you call me?" Roger pointed accusingly at his best friend.

"Oh, no..._I _didn't call you," he said. "_He _did the calling! I have no problem with leaving you alone." Tony gave Roger a withering look. Hadji was annoyed with the babbling astronaut.

A gong was heard as Hadji commanded Major Healey, "be silent, mortal." Roger's hand flew to his throat as he found he couldn't utter a sound.

"Rog!" Tony exclaimed as he realized what had happened. Hadji turned to Major Nelson.

"What is this all about?" he asked. Tony sat down on the couch; Hadji did the same.

"I want you to take me to Jeannie," Tony said at last.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Mahrouf and Jeannie listened to Jalisha's plan for them to escape. After a moment, the shoe merchant shook his head.

"We cannot do that," he protested, forgetting that if the Princess wanted to, she could have commanded both himself and Jeannie to obey her idea. "Even if we could use these sheets and blankets for clothes to disguise ourselves, the Sultan and Jaffey would know. And, we would need weapons to defend ourselves, but we cannot get them without someone telling our enemies about it! They have spies everywhere, and we would be observed much more closely this time."

"I could blink and turn them into frogs, or something," Jeannie offered, smiling a devilish grin.

"You will turn them into nothing!" Mahrouf yelled.

Jeannie was a little shocked. Her new Master had sounded just like her old one. The magic maiden recalled a similar situation where Custer, a precocious boy in Major Nelson's neighborhood, had always been watching them. She had offered her help, but Tony was adamant that he would do things himself.

"_I will not have you tormented," Jeannie had told Tony. She'd put her fingers to her chin._

"_Ahhh! I can think of many solutions to this problem," she had said. After thinking a moment, Jeannie declared, "I'll turn him into a fr—"._

"_You'll turn him into __**nothing!" **__Her previous Master had yelled, aghast that she should say such a thing._

"_An excellent idea!" Jeannie agreed. Tony put her arms down beside her before she could cross them to blink Custer into a frog._

"_No, I mean, you'll leave him __**alone!" **__he insisted, waving his finger at her._

_Jeannie was disappointed, but she did as Tony had asked._

"Very well," she said, her mind returning to the present. "But I think you are making a mistake, Master." She wanted so badly to aid her current Master, but the lessons she'd learned told her that he had to make his own choices.

Mahrouf could guess the minds of both women. He realized he was being very irrational, but he had learned his lesson about taking the easy way out to escape his problems when he'd lied about being a sheik when he had been with his friend, Ali. His distortion of the truth had only led to trouble of the worst kind, making him a fugitive from justice. He would _never _travel down that road again. Jeannie's magic, while welcomed by him, would be too tempting to use every time he had a problem that he didn't want to address. No, it was better to survive by using his wits, rather than a magic carpet ride to get out from under the mess they were in.

"You _could_ be making a mistake," Jalisha finally said. Mahrouf looked at the Princess incredulously. How could she even think of such a thing?

He asked with condemnation in his voice, "So, you wish to turn humans into frogs, then, Your Highness? If you were to be in control of my genie, you would use her magic to solve a problem?"

"No!" Jalisha ground out. "I am not saying that, and I don't see magic as the end to all problems, but as you said, they are watching us! We do not have a lot of options right now!"

While Mahrouf and Jalisha argued, a lone figure paused outside of the door to the cobbler's room.

Zarina, the head housekeeper, came closer to the listen intently to the trio's conversation. So, Mahrouf's friend was a magic girl, was she? The older woman thought about all of the possibilities if she were to gain control of whatever bound the genie to her master.

Then, she could use the instrument and it's servant to her advantage, particularly where Jaffey was concerned.

Ever since her mother had been taken with Zarina to work for the Sultan and his officials in the place, the elder woman had schemed and planned a way to advance to an upper position. If the Captain desired something, for example, Zarina's mother provided it without arguing, even if it involved sexual favors. If the Prime Minister's underling wanted her, she would submit in exchange for gold and a more comfortable room.

Whenever the other female slaves glared at Zarina's mother and whispered hateful things about her and her advancement, she would stare them down and walk ahead of the girls. Zarina copied her parent in everything she did. The young servant had neither the beauty of her mother nor the poise, but she had the drive and the ambition.

She also had a desire for the unattainable Prime Minister, and to achieve her goals, Zarina had become a palace spy. It was easy to put the flower of the Bizantyum into the Sultan's drink to make him comply with Jaffey's commands. It should be a piece of Kanafa cake, Zarina decided, to steal the magic instrument and present it to Jaffey, the man she wanted more than anything else in her poor life. He was sure to reward her for her cleverness.

She pressed her ear to the door and waited to seize any opportunity.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hadji considered Tony's request. He had to admit that although mortals tended to be irritating, he was surprised by the younger man's ingenuity at contacting him. He decided that he at least owed this human the chance to speak his mind.

"Why?" the Genie Master asked sternly.

Tony spoke without hesitation. "Because I love her," he said simply.

Again, Hadji was surprised. He never expected this mortal to admit his feelings for Hadji's favorite.

His eyes bored into Tony's, as thought he was measuring the astronaut's worth by what he said. "You are not," the head genie pronounced. "I have heard the cries of my little dove, even from this great a distance. She wanted nothing more than to please you, to grant your every wish, to make you comfortable. And you threw it back in her face, over and over!"

Tony hung his head, not daring to meet Hadji's censuring gaze. He wanted to defend himself, to say that all he needed was a chance to stand on his own two feet, to make his own choices in life. But, he couldn't. He couldn't, because the Genie Master did have a point.

As Tony searched his memories of his time with Jeannie, he knew that he had treated her horribly. He had said that she never did anything right as a genie, but as he recalled his instructions to her, he wasn't exactly an Olympic Gold Medalist in the wishing department either.

"Why should I bother to bring her back here, amongst this..." Hadji's arm swept the length of the house..."den of misery? She deserves better, and she will have it!"

Roger had heard enough. He couldn't talk, but he would still let Hadji know what he thought. Major Healey dropped some magazines loudly on the coffee table. Both other men turned in his direction. Hadji worked his mojo on Roger's voice. Tony's friend cleared his throat.

"Thanks," he said. "Now look here, Hadji...".

"Roger..." Tony said warningly. Roger wouldn't be deterred.

"We've had to put up with a lot from that girl! Tony is a great guy, and if you don't know that, then you're crazy!" Roger shouted. Hadji gave him a look that suggested Major Nelson's best friend would be better off as an inanimate object. Tony caught that immediately.

"Roger, look," Jeannie's former master bade. "Why don't you go on home? I'll handle this by myself." He steered Roger toward the door.

_Do a friend a favor..._Roger thought, but he did as Tony asked.

Roger told him, "I can take a hint. See you Tony. Call me if you need me." The other astronaut let himself out, closing the door softly.

When they were alone, Hadji said, "I shall be precise, mortal. I care not for you, nor for what you think you feel for my turtle dove. If you are truly in love with her as you say, you will have to prove it. I will deliver you back to where she is, but the rest is for you to do. If after all of this, my Jeannie does not wish to be with you, you will leave us, never to bother her again! Is that clear?"

Major Nelson nodded, silently agreeing to every word. He thought then about Jeannie's sister, and the bargain they had.

"What about her sister?" he asked. "She came to see me." He told the Head Genie all that had transpired. Hadji's brows drew together as he considered the astronaut's words.

"So!" the Genie Master exclaimed. "She is up to her tricks again while her Master is away!" He looked at Tony.

"She will be punished for her offense," he told the other man, waving him off. "As for you, you agree to my words?"

Tony thought about his job and how long it might take to win Jeannie back, as well as her new Master. He might not want to give her up, especially if they were truly happy together. Major Nelson felt curious as to the type of man she ended up with. Was he rich? Was he handsome? Did she like him better than Tony? Would she be happy to see her old Master, or would she turn him away? Was he making the biggest mistake of his life in wanting her back?

_You know you are making a mistake, _one side of his mind told him. _You could have any woman you want, like Miss Atom Bomb, or maybe someone like Melissa, or a completely new woman who'd never give you any trouble!_

But another side of him, the side that was his heart and soul, said inside of him, _you know she's the woman for you. Without her, life just isn't worth living. _

His mind made up, Tony said resolutely, "Yes, all right. I accept whatever I have to do to get her back."

_He is a brave mortal, _Hadji thought. _Stupid, but brave. _

"Then, we shall go immediately," the Genie Master responded. "Once there has been a resolution, I will appear and take you back to the future." He conjured up some clothes for Tony; then, the Master Genie and the former Master went back to the past.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN: THE BEST JEANNIE

**A/N: To set the record straight: Hadji's origin, which appears in this chapter, is entirely something I whipped up. Once again, however, no infringement on the series IDOJ is intended if there is, in fact, a background story on the Master of all the Genies.**

**Please read and review! I love hearing from all of my faithful readers, and I am glad that this story has touched you!**

XXXXXXXXXXX

Jeannie II was in some serious trouble. She knew it, just as she knew how many more hours she had until Major Anthony Nelson would be hers. The malevolent magic girl could tell that Hadji was coming, could sense that he was not pleased about her manipulation of time and space to win her human prize. It was fitting that he should be coming for her, in a bizarre sort of way, she realized. Even she had her limits, one being that she had promised herself once-upon-a-time that she would never perform alterations to the two uncertain dimensions of time and space to alter the turn of events.

If she was lucky, the younger Jeannie would just have her powers removed for a few centuries. If she was _un_lucky, she would be fodder for the mystic Plain all genies drew their magic from.

Jeannie's younger sister began to plan. Somehow, someway, she _had _to get out of this hornet's nest she found herself in. Her mind searched for something, anything that would get the monkey that was Hadji off of her back.

Just then, the Master of all the Genies materialized into the square with her human pet. Knowing that Hadji would not be able to easily detect her presence if she assumed another shape, Jeannie II turned into a cat and hid behind a stone wall at the bazaar.

"You shall have the tools you need to seek, but the finding of Jeannie shall be thine," Hadji said. Major Nelson looked at him quizzically as the Head Genie worked his magic. Before the astronaut could wonder what the gong was for, Hadji disappeared.

It was all Jeannie II could do not to scratch her perfidious pet to pieces. How _dare _he solicit Hadji's aid, and how _dare _he lie to her about getting his affairs in order and waiting for her?!

_He's cleverer than I gave him credit for, _the evil genie thought. _So now, Major baby, I'm pulling out all the stops!_

She thought once more about the Plain of Mystic Power, and how Hadji had been appointed the Master of all Genies prior to him making Jeannie The First's family genies, including her. It had been centuries ago; at least 3,000 years, when Hadji had been transformed upon finding the secret cave which housed the secrets of ancient magicks. The story went that Hadji Nemor Symm-Bahoun had been a young boy, searching for a way to better his existence and take care of his starving family.

He had stumbled upon a statue of a sphinx in the desert. It had called to him, and it had pronounced him the most worthy. Before the boy had even wondered what was happening, it had bestowed a great gift: the gift of being the most powerful in what would be a future race of genies. The previous Master, Ramda, was old and preparing to abdicate his position on his 20,000th birthday, and he needed a successor. It had been upon Hadji's entering the treasure house that the youth had proved his worth, taking none of the treasures therein for himself, but asking the best way to provide for his relatives.

His family, though not gifted with extremely long life, was well cared for once the boy decided to become the New Genie Master and care for "Ramda's children". They had every comfort humans with a genie could want, and they lacked nothing even when they passed away.

Jeannie's sister finally realized that she had, well, magic in a bottle. If _she _could find a successor and somehow persuade him to take Hadji's place as the Genie Master, she could be pulling her own strings, not just over the future Major Puppet, but over everyone else in the world! She would research and discover the way to trick the statue in the desert. Of course, first, she had to not only find a human to go into the cave (since humans who had already been turned into genies could not,) she also had to find whatever secret caused them to channel into the magic matrix's power.

Once she had that, nothing would be beyond her grasp. Then, she would show her idiot sister, her former Genie Master, and her betrayer-human-pet what true magic was, once and for all!

_Enjoy your moments of freedom, my future slave, _she thought as she watched Major Nelson walk toward some merchants. _It won't last long!_

Jeannie the Second dematerialized in a blue cloud of smoke.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Unaware that his nemesis had been observing him, Tony pretended that he was looking to make a purchase. He walked until he found himself by a tent with a small boy in front of it.

"Excuse me…" Tony began saying. The little boy turned.

"Yes?" he asked.

Major Nelson realized that the boy _sounded _to the astronaut's thoughts like he was speaking English, but in fact, outwardly he was speaking ancient Arabic. Some of Hadji's magic, no doubt. At least, he thought smiling, the Genie Master had given him a big head start. But Tony still didn't know where Jeannie was, and he knew that the Arabian landscape was vast, to say nothing of the rest of the world. His genie might not be there at all; she might be elsewhere with her Master.

Tony shook off his negative thoughts. He just _knew _that Jeannie was somewhere nearby. Hadji wouldn't have popped him here if she wasn't.

His face determined, Tony spoke in perfect Arabic, "I am looking for a fair haired woman who might have passed by here a couple days ago. Have you seen anyone like that?" He went on to describe some of Jeannie's features and her height.

"I will ask my father, Efendi," the boy said, going back into the tent to fetch his parent. Moments later, a tall man with striking dark features emerged.

"You search for a woman with hair the color of spun gold and a tiny waist?" the man asked. At the Major's nod, the man continued.

"How much will you pay for this information, hmm?" he asked. Tony realized that he didn't have any money to pay the merchant. Major Nelson reached into his pocket…and touched some gold coins.

_Great, Hadji! _He thought. _I really owe you one! _Tony withdrew a small, square shaped gold coin and handed it to the man. The older man bit on the coin and, satisfied that it was genuine, he looked at the younger man.

"You seek her for what purpose?" he asked Tony. The future man didn't want to tell his real reason for being in the past just yet, so he came up with what he thought would be a plausible explanation.

"She's my sister," Major Nelson told the merchant, "and I lost my way when we separated. I'm trying to locate her, please."

The man shook his head. "I have seen a woman like the one you seek," he reported, "but I know not where they went after leaving the square. I hope you are successful." The man bowed toward Tony. He bowed back, then made his way to the next seller.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"While you are arguing, the Sultan has had ample time to send his guards!" Jeannie said to Mahrouf and Jalisha. "Please, at least let me blink in some way of eluding them!"

"Too bad you cannot trap them in your bottle!" Jalisha exclaimed.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Outside, Zarina was overcome with joy as she realized that the Princess had provided her with the information she sought. Once the guards took the three away, Zarina would locate the magic device. Then, she would give it to Jaffey. He would probably shower her with gifts, and take her to his bed. Zarina could hardly wait to taste him on her tongue! The head housekeeper waited, and watched for the guards to make their move.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Camouflaging ourselves is the best option," Jalisha pressed her initial plan, adding, "and Jeannie would be able to blink us into any shape of our choosing." The Princess looked at the blonde ally, asking, "right?"

"Yes, I am able to change our shapes," Jeannie said, "however, my magic does not permit me to change your voices unless I make us animals so you might not want to speak too much."

When Mahrouf started to decline, Jalisha said, "we could pose as servants. That way, my father would not detect us. No one, not even he, knows how many servants we actually have in the palace, and we could say that the Sultan sent us to the market in the square for some fruit and water and then get away. Once we leave the palace, Jeannie can make us a place where we can be safe until we get rid of the Prime Minister!"

Mahrouf conceded that Jalisha's plan did have some merit. He was overjoyed that they had all agreed on something that he reached over to where the dark haired beauty stood and he pulled her into his arms. He planted a kiss on her lips, then withdrew a second later as he realized his breach of manners. The Princess took matters into her own hands. She grabbed him and kissed him tenderly.

Jeannie observed the pair, remembering a time when she had kissed Tony with the same passion and desire. She smiled, feeling happy for the emerging couple, but also sad for her failed romance and a little envious of her new Master's good fortune. She forced herself to the task at hand and waited for Mahrouf's signal to work the spell that would change their outer appearances.

"I…" Mahrouf mumbled when they pulled apart, "I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything," Jalisha whispered.

"But…" Mahrouf faltered, recovering enough to ask, "why?"

"Why did I kiss you back?" the Princess asked. At his insistent nod, she said, "because you stole my heart from the moment we first met."

He blinked several times, then smiled. He took her small hand in his and kissed her fingers, then her palm.

"Let us put this plan into operation," he told the women.

XXXXXXXXXXX

In the hall, the Sultan, Jaffey, and two guards were thundering toward their guests' quarters. The monarch still had a blank look on his face. Zarina heard the approach of the guards as their swords clanged against each other.

Before the head housekeeper could put her thoughts into practice, Jeannie II appeared behind her. The head housekeeper was about to draw back into the shadows as the footsteps got closer when she saw the other woman. Both stared at each other for a brief moment.

Jeannie's sister didn't know why she hadn't thought to follow her sister in the first place. After all, she knew that the Major had to be on his way there since Jeannie was inside. This way, she could get rid of both in one fell swoop. She probably could also find a power hungry human who would help her in order to increase his own coffers. Somehow, though, Jeannie the Second reasoned that this woman regarding her wasn't the person she was looking for.

"Who are you?" Zarina cried.

"Just someone who dropped in," Jeannie II said.

She _knew_ her stupid sister was nearby. Jeannie the Second had popped inside the palace near her sister's location rather than inside the chamber where her square sibling was in order to avoid detection too soon. The evil genie didn't want Hadji or anyone else to help her sister or interfere in the malevolent magic maiden's plans to gain access to the ultimate power. So it was that she decided to get what information she could on what was happening with her sister and who she had go through to gain access to the other genie. Once Jeannie II had that, she could turn the tables on everyone forever.

"Where did you come from?" the servant was asking. Jeannie II studied the other woman. Her clothes with the brown and red colors indicated that she was a servant of some kind. The veil she wore pronounced that she had power. Maybe she was a maid who commanded the other maids, or something of that sort. She affected a casual demeanor as she addressed the head slave.

"Just the marketplace," Jeannie the Second responded. "I move like the wind."

Zarina was incensed. This servant could ruin everything by her being there! She had to get rid of her so that she was free to search the room for the bottle after the Sultan, the guards, and Jaffey left.

"Well, blow out of here!" Zarina yelled imperiously. "Go back to the kitchens!"

Jeannie II looked at the servant. The magic girl suddenly realized that this servant could be of some use to her. Although the vain, spoiled genie detested playing a slave, she could use this human's form to get herself into the room where she knew her sister had to be.

Jeannie II blinked, changing Zarina into a beetle and taking her form. She laughed for a moment, peering down at her clothes in disgust. The malevolent mystic maid saw Jaffey, the Sultan and the guards approaching. She bowed respectfully as they let themselves into the chamber and listened to every word.

"Ahh, Your Highness," Jaffey said, looking at the Princess. Jalisha nodded curtly to the Prime Minister, who for some reason had taken leave of his senses and was standing in front of her father rather than behind him as custom dictated.

"To what do I owe this visit?" the Princess asked, forcing herself to be congenial.

"To your upcoming wedding," Jaffey told her. "I look forward to making you my bride, and to being a good husband in return." He took her hands in his. The Princess struggled to withdraw her hands from his slimy grip.

"It is truly a time to celebrate," the Sultan said in a monotone. "You will be married by noon tomorrow. And the infidels who dared to take you away will hang for their crimes."

Jalisha stared at her father, the guards and Jaffey. "I will _never _marry you!" she defiantly declared to everyone.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN: THE BEST JEANNIE

**A/N: None for this chapter. Read and review.**

_Jalisha stared at her father, the guards and Jaffey. "I will __**never**__marry you!" she defiantly declared to everyone._

"You **will **marry whomever I command you to marry," the Sultan told his daughter. Jalisha's eyes blazed with fury. She crossed her arms and turned her anger toward Jaffey.

"You tricked him, admit it!" Jalisha shouted to the Prime Minister.

Jaffey assumed an innocent look that was part guile, and part hurt. "Why your Highness, how could you accuse me?" He asked. "I am perfectly blameless! I only asked for your hand. There is no crime in that, is there?"

While Jalisha readied herself to respond, Mahrouf studied the Monarch. He lowered himself to his genie and whispered, "Jeannie, observe the Sultan." She did as he commanded.

"I do not know what…" Jeannie began saying.

"See how he never blinks; never moves," Jeannie's master said. The blonde turned and saw that Mahrouf was right. The Sultan looked too calm, too placid, to be even the tiniest bit aware of what was truly going on.

"You are right," Jeannie whispered back to Mahrouf. "He is acting very strangely."

"We have to help him," Mahrouf asserted. "Jeannie, can you bring him back to himself?" The magic girl tried, but two seconds later, she shook her head when both discovered no change in the male ruler's features.

Jeannie shook her head, saying, "I cannot. It is not working because I do not know what the cause of his acting that way is. If we can find out somehow, then I can blink him back to health."

Mahrouf knew that he had to buy himself, Jeannie and Jalisha some time. If whatever was making the ruler act strangely could lose its hold, perhaps the Princess's father could be reasoned with. In any case, Mahrouf wouldn't let the woman he loved marry someone else.

"Your Highness," he said. All eyes turned on him.

"I ask for permission to be heard," Mahrouf requested, bowing before the Sultan.

The Sultan responded, "Permission granted."

"First, I commend Prime Minister Jaffey for declaring his affections," Mahrouf began. "I would beg Your Exaltedness to be careful, however. The Princess confided in me before the guards brought us back here that she had already given her blessing to a suitor."

There were gasps from some of the hand maidens who had gathered to see to the Princess and the younger soldiers stared. The Sultan tried to mentally process this latest information. His eyes slid over to his daughter, who was looking at Mahrouf. The shoemaker's eyes told her to play along with what he was attempting to do. The Princess smiled slightly, then faced her father. Jeannie could tell that he was starting to blink. She then realized what Mahrouf was attempting. Obviously, the spell, talisman or other influence was slowly wearing off.

Meanwhile, Jaffey thundered, "What are you talking about? There is no one else!"

The Princess spoke up then. "Father, I cannot lie to you," she said, sighing. "I suppose I shall have to confess. Not knowing the marketplace and in desperate need of protection, I turned to the first kindly face I beheld. In exchange for his saving of my life in the marketplace from thieves, I promised my troth to Mahrouf!"

Jaffey's eyes narrowed as he regarded the trio. Could it be that the Princess had agreed to marry the savage before the Prime Minister had ever found her? It wasn't as though he had watched her at every waking moment even with all of the spies he employed. Now, it looked as though things were literally going to Hades in a handbasket. Jalisha might have picked the infidel who stood before Jaffey as a husband.

_Damn her! _Jaffey thought. He wondered how he could escape this particular nest of thorns to not only gain control of the kingdom, but of Jalisha herself. If he could do that, he would be able to destroy the others; then, with the Princess as a willing bride, he would wrest the province from the little brat!

Outside, Jeannie II turned herself into a moth and flew inside the throne room undetected. _Ohh! _Jeannie the Second thought, keeping a close watch on Jaffey._ This is getting interesting! Now to get even with my square sister and the others! _She chose a very high vantage point above everyone and hid herself from everyone until the moment when she would act.

Mahrouf stared at Jalisha. He was slightly disappointed that his beautiful mate had to lie to her father by saying that he was her mate, but on the other hand, he did not mind taking a second wife after Fatima. A divorce from his first wife was easy enough to obtain. There was, however, the fact that he was not a prince, and to add to that, he was a fugitive from justice. Observing the pair of future lovers, Jeannie also realized that they were in a deep nest of cobras. She waited for any sign that her services would be required.

Also seeing the love Mahrouf had for his future possession, the Prime Minister was clenching his hands together in a fit of rage. _I must not show my anger above all, _he mentally cautioned himself.

"With all due respect Your Majesty, the Princess is…" Jaffey started saying. _Lying_, his mind supplied. He knew, however, that if he accused Jalisha of telling an untruth, the Sultan would never believe him.

"…mistaken," the malevolent man finished aloud. "There could not have been enough time for your daughter to chose this man as her mate. He is a commoner, and he is not native to these parts. He is also a criminal. These three things make him entirely unsuitable for marriage to a Princess."

"Oh, but there was!" Jalisha persisted. She came closer to the Prime Minister until she stood in front of Jaffey's face. Although she loathed being so close to him, the Princess knew that their one chance lay in convincing her father.

"I was with him before Jaffey and the guards found me and brought me back. Who is to say that I didn't pronounce it faithfully to everyone?" Jalisha asked, raising her brow.

_She's cleverer than I thought, the little fool! _Jaffey thought.

Meanwhile, the Sultan was frowning. He could see that, at long last, his daughter had fallen in love with the man Mahrouf.

_If only he were a Prince, or even a sheik! _The Sultan thought. _That would make things easier! But alas, Jaffey is right!_

The ruler looked at his daughter and said, "I am sorry, Jalisha, but I cannot approve marriage between you and this man." The Sultan looked at Mahrouf with a sad expression.

"I regret that my Prime Minister is correct," the ruler continued. "I must be a King first and a father second. It is so written that the Princess must marry a Prince or a man of suitable position. You are none of those things, Mahrouf. I therefore cannot sanction a betrothal to a man who is a criminal and one who has no sufficient dowry. I also will not permit a stranger from a foreign land to mate with my daughter."

Jalisha pleaded, "But father…".

The Sultan said, "I am sorry, my child, but you will either marry Jaffey, or another suitor."

The Princess looked at Mahrouf with tears in her eyes. He did not cry, but his eyes were sad. If only things could work to their favor, he thought. If only….

He considered the Sultan's words. It was a risk, but if a suitor could free the Princess from her obligation to be a wife and somehow convince the King to pardon Mahrouf, then he could be a proper husband for Jalisha!

But who would do such a thing? He wondered if Jeannie could blink them out of this situation?

XXXXXXXXX

Using some pieces of robes that he found, Tony tied them together, making a rope that he could climb up the palace window with. Now that he knew from questioning various people where his Jeannie was, the astronaut could find a way to get her back. Thankfully, this part of the Sultan's palace didn't seem to have very many guards. It had been child's play to knock out the one who had been walking back and forth.

Once he had been subdued, Tony got to work.

XXXXXXXXX

The Sultan considered the man before him, musing about whether the law needed to be changed.

_What to do...what to do? _He thought. He prayed silently that things would right themselves.

Just then, a man came in through the window. He was fair skinned and had blue eyes and brown hair. His suit looked as though it had seen better days.

"Jeannie!" He said when he saw her.

"Master!" Jeannie cried when she saw him, momentarily forgetting that Tony wasn't hers any longer. Tony started toward her, oblivious to everyone but his genie.

The guards raised their swords but the Sultan motioned for them to lower the weapons. The fact that this young man had the fair haired woman as a servant spoke volumes to the Sultan. The young man seemed fair of countenance, and it was obvious he had courage to come so boldly inside of the palace. If he had several slaves, he could possibly provide for the ruler's daughter.

"So, you are a _master_, are you?" the Sultan asked. "Then, you'll do, my boy! You shall be the Princess's suitor!"

Tony looked at Jeannie and the other people in the room. He didn't know what to say, and, given that the girl he wanted more than anything was someone else's genie, he didn't know how to get out of this mess.


	12. Chapter 12

_THE BEST JEANNIE, CHAPTER TWELVE_

_**A/N: Out of the frying pan for Jeannie, Tony and most everyone, and into the fire, as Jeannie II's goal starts to be realized.**_

_Tony looked at Jeannie and the other people in the room. He didn't know what to say, and, given that the girl he wanted more than anything was someone else's genie, he didn't know how to get out of this mess._

"A suitor? Look, pal, I don't know who you are, but..." Tony started saying, before Jeannie signaled him.

Meanwhile, Jaffey was thinking, _No! He will not take the Princess away from me!_ The Prime Minister cleared his throat.

Jeannie II thought, _now, this should be interesting! _

When all turned in his direction, the evil man said, "Your Highness, I must intercede on the Princess's behalf! This man probably does not have sufficient coin to court or to marry your daughter!"

He pointed to Tony, saying, "Look at his attire, for example! Does that look like the raiment of a sheik or a Prince? If he is a master, where are his followers, eh?"

Simultaneously, Jeannie the First cautioned in a voice she hoped only Major Nelson could hear, "Please do not make things any worse, former Master."

Catching her comment, the Sultan wanted to know. "Did you say 'former Master'?"

Slightly upset from not being chosen to be the Princess's husband (even though he knew deep down that the decision the Sultan had made was entirely logical), Mahrouf asked Jeannie in a low voice, "Jeannie, is _that _the man you talked to me about before?"

His dark eyes appraised the newcomer. Mahrouf took in Tony's fair skin, lighter hair, and blue eyes. Whether he had riches or not, the lighter complexioned man would be a pearl amongst very many swine, the fugitive knew. Maybe the Princess would agree to marry Jeannie's former master. If that happened, all would be lost! The cobbler felt the bite of inadequacy, and lurking beneath, the sting of jealousy.

Before waiting for Jeannie's answer, Mahrouf had one of his own. Allah forbid he would side with Jaffey, but the former shoe merchant's future with his beloved was at stake.

"I agree on one thing. He should prove that he has enough resources to provide for Princess Jalisha," he declared, his eyes falling on her. "If I am not the right man, then he _must _be!"

Tony looked toward Jeannie, silently asking for her help. Both magic maiden and astronaut remembered the time that Jeannie's father had threatened death to anyone who didn't "provide sufficient dowry". The Sultan's expression promised that if the ruler wasn't satisfied that Tony could give her all of the treasures befitting a Princess, the newcomer would suffer.

Seeing that she wasn't being observed by anyone, Jeannie thought a moment, then quietly blinked. She thought toward Tony, _I hope you understand that this is for your own good. _

The Moth that was Jeannie's sister's calculated her next move as she observed people materializing outside the Great Hall, _what's she up to?_

"Your Highnesses..." Jeannie began saying. When everyone focused on what she had to say, the benevolent magic girl told them, "I was his servant. Major Nelson has _many _servants!"

"He is a Major, eh?" the Sultan queried, loving that fact. "What are you a Major of, my son? Many armies, I bet!" Tony wasn't sure how he should answer. He settled for letting the ruler draw his own conclusions.

Jalisha studied the situation before her. It was rapidly burrowing out of control, and she had to do something! She didn't know why Mahrouf had said what he had, but she knew if she didn't say anything, the Princess would be married to a stranger who, in her opinion, held no special appeal to her.

"Father," the younger ruler said, "everyone...I will not give my troth over to one who I do not know! You married my mother because she was the one who stole your heart, not because of what she had! I am appalled at all of you! I am not some silk purse to be bought or some pearl in the ocean! I _will not _be a slave to any man!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Tearing herself away from the bedlam that was brewing, Jeannie the Second flew through the window leading into the corridor. Knowing she couldn't remove the beings her older sister had conjured up, Jeannie II landed in a secret place nearby. She tuned back into the form of Zarina and walked toward the room where the action was.

"Excuse me..." one of the fake men said. "Could you tell me where Major Nelson is?"

Jeannie II replied smoothly, "Certainly, darling, as soon as you tell me who you all are...".

"We are his servants," a woman said. The evil genie processed this information as she guessed what her sister's blink was for.

_Blast her! _Jeannie II thought as she viewed them. _This could go to Hades in a hand basket unless I act fast!_

The evil Jeannie thought for a moment then, smiling, seized on a plan involving Prime Minister Jaffey. She laughed, mentally rehearsing every detail of the way she would get even with the Major and her sister. It was a plan worthy of her; an idea guaranteed to bring success. She thought about the fun she'd have teaching her sister and Jeannie the Second's mortal pet their much needed lesson. They both would learn that they should never trifle with her!

"I can show you where your lord and master is," Jeannie II told the group. She knocked loudly on the door before them.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Sultan asked Tony, "Pray tell me what your name is, and where your servants..." the ruler paused when the knocking became more insistent.

"Who _is _disturbing us when we have a _suitor _to address?" the ruler asked, annoyed.

Jalisha pleaded her case again before her father, saying, "I do not wish to have him, as a suitor! I am Mahrouf's betrothed! I will not be ignored!"

With angry eyes, the Sultan looked at his daughter and said, "The law is the law! You must marry either a Prince, or at the very least, a man who is a noble with a title and sufficient riches to provide for you!"

Looking at Tony, Jaffey said, "_I_ am certain I have more riches and treasures than he!"

When the knocking didn't stop, the ruler shouted, "Come in!" Just then, the servants Jeannie the First blinked up came inside the Great Hall. They bowed low before the Sultan, Princess and Jaffey. Jeannie II didn't follow in with them. She knew that if she did, her sister would know the evil genie's disguise instantly and throw the proverbial monkey wrench into the works. The younger genie rubbed her hands together eagerly, awaiting the fire that would be ignited from this tableau.

"Oh, great High One..." a pseudo male servant began saying, "we are here to serve Major Anthony Nelson! Speak what you wish of us."

Major Nelson looked at the beings who bowed before him, humble and subservient. He knew that this situation had to be some of Jeannie's magic.

"Now wait a minute!" the astronaut shouted, still not happy to be engaged.

Looking at the staff with an approving eye, the Sultan wondered about Major Nelson's reluctance to claim his daughter. She'd been sought after by many before. Why was this man different?

"Are you married, my son?" the ruler probed with his inquiring stare. If the young man had another, that could pose a problem.

"No, but..." Tony started saying. The Sultan went over to him and clasped him on the shoulder.

"Then, there is _no _reason, given that you are a master, why you should not be eligible for the hand of the Princess Jalisha, Lord Nelson," the monarch insisted.

"Father..." Jalisha tried saying, while Mahrouf whispered, "no!"

"It is settled!" the Sultan cried. "I will not take 'no' for an answer!" He looked at Jaffey, who outwardly was sad, but inwardly was promising revenge on the stranger.

"It was a noble effort that you tried to marry Jalisha," he told the Prime Minister, "but you are so much older than my daughter, and anyway, you do not have as many servants as I see before me! If he has that many, he probably has many more goats, oxen, and a larger dowry than you do!"

"I would love to see that..." Jaffey muttered. He said in a louder voice as he gripped his forehead with his fingers, "but as it is, I suppose you are right to appoint this...Nelson as the true and proper suitor! I shall see about making the wedding arrangements."

"Capital, Jaffey...capital!" the Sultan shouted gleefully. "Your reaction is extremely civil, considering that you will not be marrying my daughter."

"Well, perhaps you are right," Jaffey said dubtifully. "I am old, and she is young. She needs someone like this...Lord Nelson. Someone who will be able to keep up with her!"

Jalisha didn't wait to be dismissed by her father or rescued by Mahrouf. She left in a huff to go to her chambers. Mahrouf looked at Jeannie, wishing that he'd taken the chance to employ her magic, even if he had to lie about having riches and status through her.

Jeannie saw the magnitude of what she'd done. She had thought to help her former master. She'd wanted to show that if he had servants and could prove he was a nobleman, maybe the Sultan and all others might leave him alone, but her impetuous plan had backfired. The one man she wanted above all else would truly and utterly be lost to her.

Jeannie II on the other hand headed toward the direction Jaffey went without a care in the world. Not only was her pet lost to her dumb sister, but he was shackled to a woman he didn't love! And the Prime Minister looked like he would welcome any opportunity to smite them all, and that was where she would come in! With him in her grasp, the cave where Hadji's legacy resided was as good as hers!

She adjusted the veil on her face and practiced uttering words in Zarina's lower voice. When she decided her voice was a good approximation of how the real girl's speech sounded, Jeannie II caught up to Jaffey, who stormed toward his chambers.

He turned around when he saw the chief housekeeper's shadow. "Oh, it's just you, Zarina," the Prime Minister said dismissively. "What do you want?"

"It's not what _I _want, but what I can do for you!" Jeannie II asserted.

Jaffey didn't want to hear any more. "What are you babbling on about, you addled woman?" he snapped.

Jeannie II changed into her true form and said, "I am a genie, and I will give you everything your greedy little heart wants!"

Jaffey gasped, but then let a cruel smile touch his small lips. He had been given the greatest opportunity to gain what he wanted most, and he would not waste one moment!


End file.
